I Think I Love You
by GUNstalk
Summary: Soul "Eater" Evans is often described as an 'eye-catcher' by many females who've come in contact with him. No girls have really ever appealed to him. The thing is, he refuses to fall in love. What happens when Maka Albarn, an antisocial, abused girl, with a doleful past comes into the picture? Will she be the one to change his mind? AU, OOC and language
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, 'tis my first fanfic and my first attempt at Soul Eater! Woot, woot! So, guys.. I just pulled this out of my ass at the last-minute.. just a while before my curfew for the night; so I was rushing it. Then, the power went out for 4 hours straight, and my computer was dead. And the complete unfortunate happened to me.. it died and I lost everything. EVERYTHING I WROTE FOR THIS CHAPTER! And now, this is going to be my second time writing it. & Maka will be OOC because she isn't supposed to be the same as in the manga/anime. And Soul may be as well. :)**

**Onwards!**

Maka walked down along through the narrow hallway, reaching her locker. She had recently gotten woken up my moans of ecstasy from her 'good-for-nothing' father. Even in the mornings (eight o'clock, to be exact), her father was in his room, dry humping some horny woman. She put up with it for 16 years, now, but she was sick of it. Literally, it disgusted her for many reasons. Her mother left them three years ago after he was caught having sex with some hooker he fetched a ride with on the street. She just packed up, and left without saying a single goodbye. Only a divorce paper was left on the table with her signature. I guess she figured it would be best to just leave them alone and travel around the world.

Maka's mother was a very beautiful woman, with the hobby of traveling. Every summer, she took Maka and Spirit to a resort. Why, you ask? Just for the hell of it. She'd always been a lively, bubbly, person. She was adored by many people. Especially her very own daughter, Maka. Every night, she would greet Maka, tuck her in under her bed covers, and sing her a lullaby to help her fall fast asleep, Maka has an unexplained symptom of dementia; insomnia. Thus, Maka could never fall asleep. She only kept quiet so she could hear her mother's voice-it was soft, gentle, calm and as quiet as a mouse. And the day her mother left without telling a soul, Maka's heart turned to stone. She began pushing people out of her life, telling herself her mother would eventually come back for her-take her away from hell. The hell inside her head.

None the less, she abandoned her own friends and drew everything in her life to a close. She thought no one would care, but she was at fault. It wasn't because none cared; she blocked them out so no one could acknowledge her well-being in other words, she didn't let them care. Although Maka wasn't very popular and didn't have many friends like a lot of other girls in her school, the two people who actually were there for her, didn't exist to her anymore. No one mattered to the 16-year-old anymore. Do you know why, yet? I don't think you know as much as you think.

You don't know her.

Maka Albarn, she is nothing to you.

'Nor will she ever be.

Am I wrong?

Subsequently, Maka was soon diagnosed with depression around the time her mother took her leave. Not much long after that, the teen began to cut herself. The feel of the sharp blade against her flesh was like being intoxicated. It played with her mind until soon it became her first-ever addiction. Maka would come home from school and slice open her wrists, screaming in rapture each time. It seemed to soothe her worries. Her pain. Her torturous life. The only problem was the doctors; always questioning her sanity. You know why? Well, you're about to find out.

Maka's father abused her in ways you couldn't think were possible. He would start by raping her, then hitting her with anything that was around him. He wasn't the same man he was when her mother was still living with the both of them. You would think that he and his former self were two different people, altogether. No one knows what her father's purpose of assaulting his daughter is, and by 'no one', I mean Maka. For she hadn't a clue about why he does what he does. Eventually, the day would come when her father would lose it on her. And you know what? She doesn't seem to care. She just doesn't care.

When she picked at her lock, Maka opened it and clutched on to her textbooks. Looking through her locker, she spotted a knife on a metal shelf just above her head. She looked around and noticed no one in the hallway. Taking that as her cue, she reached out to catch hold of the shiny object when a rough-looking hand clenched around her wrist. She turned around to see a boy. He had white hair in a spiky manner and piercing blood-red eyes. On top of that, he wore a black leather motorcycle jacket and dark blue jeans. He looked oddly familiar to her, but she couldn't exactly put her finger on it.

"What do you plan on doing with that?" he asked, his eyebrow raising.

"It's none of your business what I was planning on doing, now is it?" she replied, yanking her arm out of his grip. "And even if it was, I wouldn't tell you."

He scoffs. "You can at least tell me your name, then."

She looked into his eyes. "And why is that?"

"'Cause I said so, that's why."

She sighs, and places her coat over her shoulder. "Fine. The name is Maka Albarn, and I'm a second year. Now can you please give me back my stuff, so I can go to class? I have a perfect attendance record and I am not going to fuck it up by talking to some annoying boy in the hallways." He snickered and scratched his head. "I was wondering why you're not freaking out," he asked.

She narrowed her eyes. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, that you're not freaking out over me talking to you. Usually when somebody even acknowledges you, you'll ignore them. But here you are, paying attention to a guy like me. Better yet, class has already started," he laughs.

She gave him a displeasing look and grunts. "I like to be alone, thank you."

"I can tell. You're always sitting in the corner of class 305 alone. Half the time you're holding a book; I'm assuming you like them, hey?" She nodded. "And, you seem to enjoy them, too."

"What's this getting at?"

"You look lonely. And it kind of worries me." She gawked at the boy, completely confused. Why on Earth was he worried about her? She had been alone ever since her Papa started abusing her and her Momma left them.

"Have you taken a liking to what you see, Maka?" he questioned, smirking. She blushed at the fact that she had been staring at him longer than usual, and she grabbed a book out of nowhere and smacked it on his head. "You're annoying me."

"That's what you say about everyone," he mumbled. Another hit.

"Maka, would you—" And again, she hit his head with a different book.

"I said, would you please give me back my stuff so I can get to class. I have no time to be wasting right now! Especially with a dimwitted idiot like you!"

"Well, if you stop hitting me with books and special karate moves maybe I'll be able to live long enough to become smarter!" he pointed out.

"But if I do continue smacking you upside the head, maybe it'll knock some sense into you!" she complained, glaring at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, tiny tits."

She didn't care about the insult. She was used to them by now, and his wasn't going to make her feel any worse than she already felt; so she brushed it off and turned around. "Now if you'll excuse me, I will be taking my leave now." She began walking but hoisted to a pause in the middle of the hallway. Peering over her shoulder, noticing his presence still there, she twists her body to face him and opens her mouth several times. It made her look like a fish underwater. Blushing, Maka faced a different direction, opposite of the boy. "What's your name?"

He grinned, revealing sharp canines that made Maka grimace. "Soul Eater. But I like to be called Soul."

She nodded and turned on her feet.

What a weird boy he was.

I sighed. I was once again, going home to my filthy home, with my filthy father, and the filthy woman in his bed. Everything was just filthy! I couldn't say that I'm not excited to see my father, cause I am. Even though he's done so much to me, I still have enough heart to forgive his sorry ass, but all he sees me as is his toy.

I swung open the door and gaped at the scene before me. My father stood ontop of a woman. She had an ax coming out from her chest, placed somewhat near the heart. Spirit, coated with blood, looked almost sympathetic towards the woman, but that changed when his lips curled into a malicious smirk. "You weren't meant to live, my dear robin. And that's another reason why you should have listened to what I said," he sneered. "Better yet, you shouldn't have gotten pregnant."

I gasped, covering my mouth with my hands. My father had killed an innocent woman, whom he'd gotten pregnant. I reached up and took hold of the doorknob; twisting it open. Unfortunately for me, Papa had noticed me just in time to torture me some more. He clutched my hand in his own and gave me a sadistic grin that sent chills running down my spine. "You're not going to call help on your dear old father, now are you?"

I rattled in his grasp and tried to break loose but it was clear who was in control. He grinned wider and dragged me into the middle of the room. I screamed in agony and struggled for him to let loose, but instead, he smashed an empty beer bottle on top of my head and I cowered. Glass flung across the floor and I slipped, falling down on my back. The tiny pieces of the bottle dug into my flesh, and I clenched my teeth in discomfort. He laughed and smashed another bottle on my temple.

Falling over to my side, I reached into my pocket and pulled out my knife just in time to stab him in the chest. I repeated the process over and over until he clutched my wrist and spit blood out on my shirt. He pulled the knife out of himself and held it close to my neck, while he threw his coat off him, blood no longer staining him. "You brat!" he hissed, digging his fingernails deep into my skin. "You're the reason your Momma left! She never loved you! She loved me, and me only!" he screamed.

Tears streamed down my face and something in my stomach churned. It was the feeling of having a sharp pain in your stomach after you've eaten something foul, but yet, this was slightly different. Everything suddenly went blurry, and I couldn't keep consciousness because I felt as if I was being pulled into a deep, dark abyss. I screamed out in a terrifying manner and my stomach churned from the aching pain again. Arms clenched on my body and I was placed on to something soft. Assuming it was probably my bed—where my father would soon rape me— I cringed in a ball and clenched my eyes close.

If my father was going to kill me, then there's no point in trying to prevent it. After all, I don't have anybody who can save me. They all left me because I pushed them out of my life. And now while they're happy and content, I'll be suffering. I didn't think I was brought into this world to live it to the fullest, and then have everything break down. I imagined my future to be bright, not dull; but God once again took my dreams and crushed them. And I soon came to terms with one realization: being born was the biggest mistake of my life.

* * *

_Her mind's POV:_

I walked slowly, tracing my steps as I took bigger steps each time and soon I was walking as fast as I could. I wanted to get away from there. It was all at the wrong time and wrong place. Nothing was like the way it was.

Images of the boy I met earlier, Soul I believe, appeared inside my mind. His cocky, but bright grins and scruffy white hair. He was strange looking, especially those fangs he had. It's the first time seeing such features, but even as much as I would like to never admit it, he was beautiful. Unfortunately for me, I would probably never see him again...and we would each go our separate ways.

Was it too much to ask? Would wanting to be loved be too much...or maybe it just isn't possible for anyone.

Things flashed through her mind; like a flying dart, they were all aiming to claim her as their own.

"_You're the reason your Momma_ left!" _Her father shook his daughter's body, causing her to become nauseous. He glared at her and threw her on his bed, beginning to undress himself afterwards. But the police arrived just in time._

"_You're under arrest!" One guy exclaimed, while the others pinned him to the ground. "You have the right to remain silent!_"

_Maka's father gurgled out nonsense until the police officers carried him off to their car._

My hair blew silently in the wind, _What is this?_, I questioned myself.

"_Look over 'ere, sweetie! Your Papa bought you this while we were out this morning,_" _said a most confident Kami. _

"_Yay!_"_ The little girl swiveled her way through the couch cushions and past a wooden coffee table, rushing toward her mother. _"_What is it, Mommy? New toys?_"

_Her mother nodded, _"_Your father picked them out."_

Mom...where are you now? Are you enjoying yourself? I would send you a letter, but I don't know where you are. Please. Tell me where you are! I pushed past a group of people on the road and vomited in the meadow's grass and plopped myself down.

"Why did you leave me with him?" I asked, wiping my mouth with my coat's woolen sleeve. I closed my eyes, "I need you."

**Was it good? Please review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of rustling from an unexplained 'object'. Rubbing my eyes, I opened them to reveal an odd amount of radiating light coming in from between the curtains as it swayed in the breeze. It was surprisingly refreshing. When I was living with Papa, the drapes were most likely to be binded together, somewhat resembling a tight knot. And that brings us to the point about I, never being accustomed to the daylight. Now that I think of it, maybe that was the cause of my type one insomnia? I shrugged.

I placed my hand on my forehead resembling the same response as if you were wearing a conductors cap, to help avoid the sun from damaging my sight. I examined the room I was sitting in. It wasn't a very spacious area, considering the only privacy I had been 'awarded' with, was two layers of thick wool cloth wrapped around two metal rods above each shade. There was a charcoal office desk set in the corner by a medical device monitoring my heartbeat. My eyes paused on a bouquet of stargazer lilies and a card leaning upon them. Moving my legs so they were half way off the hospital bed, I gently dragged myself over toward the counter. I smiled, lifting the inflorescence upward to my nose. It smelled as if you were in heaven; an amazingly sweet scent amidst the heavens.

I casually placed the tiniest flower of them all in my hair, near my ear. Setting down the field of lilies and raising the envelope to my level, I carelessly ripped it open. I folded the card open and read the writing.

_'Dear Maka,_

_I can't tell you enough or in the right words how sorry I am for the things that I've done. I wish I could take back the cheating, lying, and deception. You were supposed to be the person I took care of more than anything, and I betrayed you and hurt you the worst that I could have. I wish I could be stronger at times when we're fighting to not egg it on and to be able to just apologize to you and make it stop. I wish for us to get back the trust we once had. Please never forget that I love you more than anything, and you mean the world to me._

_Love,_

_Spirit'_

I scowled. If he really was sorry, wouldn't he have at least said it to me in person? And how could I forget how he chose today; the day I wake up in a hospital bed after being severely injured, and most importantly, it was his doing. And if I remember correctly, he did try to kill me, right? I sighed. Maybe I'm over exaggerating.

On my right, I caught a glance at the two piece curtains vacating open. Inside came a middle aged woman with brown hair with gray strands. She wore a purple overcoat and matching pants to go along with it and a forest green T-shirt underneath her coat. She gave me a welcoming wave and walked towards the bed. Placing her left hand on my shoulder, I cringed. My father always would touch my shoulder after apoligizing about his 'mistakes', though each time he would say the same thing.. and always end up fondling my body.

Ever since the day my father starting abusing me, I never liked the feel of being touched by anyone. It made me feel violated, tortured, insane. So, I would simply push them away and run into the corner of an empty classroom or anywhere I could be alone. And after finally getting over the touch I would recieve every time he came near, this lady might be the one to change my mind again.

Her hands were as cold as icecubes and she smelled of antibiotics.

Shivering, I sent her a reassuring smile and she patted by back gently. This woman might actually be trustworthy. Though, I don't know if I can really trust anybody.

"Miss. Maka Albarn, correct?" she queried, clutching onto a pen and pulling the lid off with her teeth. She stole a quick fleeting look my way until she smiled, "You don't need to feel nervous, I am not going to hurt you in any way,dear."

I nodded and opened my mouth to speak.

"Y-yes, then," I confirmed.

"Alright then," she answered, looking down at her clipboard. "you can call me," she paused and laughed while tapping her pen on the paper below her, "Chou." Nodding, I giggled as well. She was so kind hearted, maybe I could just believe in myself and let this woman in on what's been happening to me. She makes me feel so secure...like my mother did.

"It is of no business to me, but, would you mind explaining what those open wounds on your arms are?" she questioned me, peering over her shoulder to take another glimpse at the scars. To be completely honest, I would mind telling you. Don't ask me why, I haven't a clue as to why, but, I have this urge to just let it out.

It would... feel good.

She sighed, waiting for a response.

"Um, I've had them for a while."

"Uh-huh.. and you have them because...?"

"I've cut."

"I see. Dear, what might have caused you to do such things?"

"My father—he would...would hit me."

Chou scratched her forehead and turned to face me. "What has he done to harm you?"

"He...hurt me," I sobbed. "Sexually."

Talking about this was even making me teary eyed. But, I was right. Telling somebody what has been occurring in your heart, soul, mind and life, has never ever felt so good. Chou seemed just as pleased with me as I felt, giving me reassuring smiles every couple minutes or so.

"Well, I'm no therapist or anything of sort, Maka, but I should advise you that you will no longer have to get put through misery. I have been informed that your father has been charged with child abuse," she announced, wiping a tear forming in her eye. "I'm sorry, dear. For what you've had to go through, I mean. No child should experience such tragic things, no, no living thing should have to go through anything of that sort."

Grabbing hold of my shoulders, she gave me a sympathetic, worried look.

"You're a very strong girl, Miss Albarn. Now, please take this advice and don't put yourself in any more harm. If you would like, you could stay with a friend. Unless of course, you'd rather be alone in your house."

"What about Papa? Is he going to prison?"

She nodded. "Precisely."

"A-alright."

"Oh, one more thing. Last night we came just early enough to catch you unconscious on someone's bed. Please be careful, as your wounds still haven't fully healed."

"Did something happen to me?"

"Nothing major. You just had a black eye and your clothes were stained with blood," she added. "may I ask, what did you lastly remember before falling unconscious?"

Well, I can tell you. But, maybe you wouldn't approve of my weakness. I wasn't the strongest last night. He made me feel extremely weak.

"Everything was blurry. And then I was picked up and set down on a warm bed, most likely in my father's room. I thought he was going to rape me, but I fell asleep before I could know what was going on," I cried.

"Sh, it's alright. Now you go home, dear."

I nodded my head and got up, walking out through the curtains and wiped my eyes. They were now red from my sulking, lately I haven't been able to stop the waterworks.

"Maka?"

I turned around to see Soul. My mouth gaped. What was he doing here?

"Soul? What are you doing here?"

He shook his head and frowned. "No, what are you doing here?" he asked.

Do you really want to know, Soul? I don't know if you do. But if you ask me to, maybe I'll be able to let just a second in on my life. Will I sound stupid describing my life story to you? Will you ditch me because I've been put through hell? You won't like me anymore if I tell you, will you, Soul?

"I just got in a fight with some girl at school, that's all."

Well, that wasn't technically a lie. After all, I did have the occasional argument with other females in my class. Maybe someday I will end up with a black eye from one of them. I don't have a doubt, there.

Soul raised his eyebrows and tapped his foot, indicating that he wasn't that gullible. Well, I still can't tell you, Soul. I don't want to lose you, either. You're the first person who'se actually talked to me, rather than bully me.

"Soul, I would rather not talk about it."

"Well, Maka, that's fine. It's none of my business," I caught a view of his face and it was soft and gentle. "you don't have to tell me, but you need to know that I'm here for you."

"You don't even know what's going on, in the first place," I argued.

"I think I've got a pretty good idea just by looking at your arms. Maka, please just trust me on this one, and don't put yourself in harm anymore," he pleaded.

My eyes began to water and I leaped into his chest, wrapping my arms around his neck in a tight embrace. He looked taken back, but then smiled and wrapped his arms around my back, and patted it.

"S-sorry."

He shook his head, "Come on, Maka. Let's bring you home."

"I don't have anywhere to go, unless I decide to live alone," I sobbed, and pulled back. I hid my face in my hands.

"...but what about your parents?"

"My mom left me a couple years ago," I began. "And my father won't be with me anymore. Uh, for many reasons."

"If you need anybody...you can always talk to me."

I nodded. "Right...well, I-I gotta' go."

I started walking but Soul's hand gripped on to my shoulder and he turned me around to face him. I gasped and turned around and ran out the doors. He came running after me and I tensed when he called out to me, "Maka! I'm heading your way...I think. Maybe I could walk you home or something?"

"I don't think I want anyone coming with me," I said, trying to calm down.

"Maybe we could get to know each other a little better, yeah? And you seem like a nice girl. I think it would be a good idea."

"But I still don't think it is a good idea." How could I trust someone I just met? He shouldn't be able to hold such great confidence. It makes me jealous.

"C'mon...okay, look. I'm not gonna' force you to walk with me...but how about we walk side by side. You'll go your way and I'll go mine. No complications at all. Right?"

"Only because we're heading the same way...and you seem nice, too," I mumbled.

"Good," he grinned. I forced a smile...is he worth trusting? Somehow he makes me feel comfortable. I wonder if that's normal.


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes trailed along the snow crusted sidewalk. Crystals dangled down off rooftops and puddles of ice were melting as Spring began to strike nearer. Our breath was staining the air for every breath we breathed. My feet were tapping along with his at a mutual pace, our steps were almost identical with each footstep. I crunched down my foot, flat in to the recent snowfall and sucked in the icy air, which was most likely freezing over my lungs. Without notice, I opened up my shoulder bag, succeeding in abandoning my new phone. If I had noticed, I'm sure I would have returned to the place I dropped it. But, lucky for me, I hadn't a clue in the first place. I reached into my bag and pulled out a pair of black gloves, covering the material over my red extremities.

Clinking feet was all that was heard as we silently maneuvered each other towards the street where my house lay. His crimson eyes wandered the crystal coloured sky, watching strange creatures soar through it. My hands twitched in between my mittens when I noticed his gentle aura. I had this sudden urge to touch him, he looked so calm. I reached out my hand close enough to his and briefly swayed my gloved fingertips on his own. And without delay, emerald met crimson.

I'm guessing we did a lot of staring, but I didn't care at that moment. Soul's tender touch sent a unique chill down my spine. Stretching his frozen fingers out my grip, he smiled, placing his palm in mine. All I cared for was Soul, and his way of making butterflies fly in my stomach without even trying hard. He clenched his hands into fists, warmth increasing throughout my entire body. Each moment we had together, would forever linger in my mind. He was someone special to me. No one could take him away from me, I wouldn't let them. Soul was there for me, always. I liked that about him, he was caring.

I lowered my head and looked away, "Why are you so kind, Soul?"

"Why?" he asks, disbelief clearly in his voice.

"Yes."

"I dunno'. I like you."

I let go of his hand and brushed it against my thigh. "I guess I like you too," I replied. "Guys aren't my favourite, though."

"And what about me?"

"P-people can change," I stuttered.

We turned a corner and I closed my eyes, thinking. Popping open my eyes, I turned my body around, "And uh, Soul? Just to be clear. You can't touch me..."

"Why would I do that?" he asked, wide eyed.

"Aren't all guys like that?"

He stopped walking and looked at me. "What made you think that?" He titled his head.

I stared at him and quickly closed my eyes. I honestly couldn't speak my mind with him. He was too oblivious to everything and I still didn't know if I could trust him. I knew it was eventually going to come to this, so why I am I so surprised? I actually like this boy and I've seen so many guys in my past. How come none of them piqued my interest? Why is Soul the one who did?

And why did he make me feel so safe and uncertain at the same time?

I need to open up more and I think that, possibly, Soul may be that one person to help me. Is that too crazy?

"N-no reason, I guess. Look, we're almost at my house, is yours near? Because you could take a turn off from where I'm goi-"

"Why don't I come with you? We don't have to go inside...is there a front entrance?"

"Yes."

"Then, maybe, we could hang there."

"I think it would be better to go inside. But..b-but only because I feel I can trust you. I swear to God, that if you touch me you won't be given less ass kicking," I warned, completely afraid. What if he touched me? "And I'll never see you again. Oh! But first I'd kick you out. Got that?"

"Yeah...I promise. You can pummel me into the ground if you need."

"I will if I need to," I crossed my arms. "It's over here."

"AND NO FOOLING AROUND!"

"Okay, okay!" he laughed, smirking. "I won't."

"You better not, idiot," I whispered quietly and pursed my lips. "Dammit..." I clenched my eyes closed as a nervous feeling entered my stomach. Why did he do this to me?


	4. Chapter 4

"Soul! Give it back!" I screamed, pounding on the bathroom door.

"Not gonna happen!" he replied.

"SOUL!"

Even though I couldn't see his face, I could feel his signature grin appear on his face and he began to chuckle.

"Look, they might fit me," he assured, opening the door with them placed around his crotch. He began to flaunt them off around the living room.

Oh, he was going to get it when I was finished with him.

I began chasing him around the couches, falling over coffee tables and then trying to snatch them away from him. Though, he was sure a fast runner. Running towards him, he put the light pink laced underwear above his head, taunting me. I hopped, brushing my fingers gently over the undergarment... and he raised them higher, way above my reach.

"Soul!" I whined, still jumping up.

A smirk replaced the grin on his lips and he slowly brought the underwear lower than before.

I eyed him.. he was playing with me.

"If you want 'em," he trailed off, searching for a place to set them, "come and get 'em."

Soul tossed the cloth at something behind him. After all, his eyes were still narrowed, glistening with amusement, so he didn't even notice where they landed. I assumed it was the fireplace, or maybe the window sill.

I pouted. "Fine!"

But, unfortunately, my underwear didn't smash into the fireplace or the window sill, but the lamp.

"Soul!" I yelled, eyes wide with disbelief.

"Maka, what's wrong?"

There was smoke rising from the top of the lamp and I gripped on to Soul's shoulders. His face was blank, no expression what-so-ever. Did he really not know what was going on behind him? Gah, such an idiot!

"What happened?" he questioned and I turned to Soul.

I slapped his face, leaving bright red hand marks on it in return, "You idiot!"

"Hey! What did I do?" he paused, "And why did you hit me!?"

I dunked his head with my fist. "You set my fucking underwear on fire!" I complained, through gritted teeth. "Now, how could you possibly notice a pocket knife in my locker from a long distance away, but not when you set your friend's house on fire?" Jeez, how clueless could he be?

Soul glanced behind him and stared intensely at the smoke rising from the lampshade. He twisted his body so he could face me.

"And you're sure I was the one who caused this?" he asked, raising his left eyebrow.

"No, it was Satan," I replied sarcastically.

"Ohh- that explains everything!"

"Damn you're stupid!" I spat, kicking his shin.

"And you're abusive!" he cried, rubbing the spot where I hit him.

I rolled my eyes.

This kid was sure asking for trouble, considering the only thing he does is piss me off. Well, that's not entirely true. He does make me feel comfortable and excited.. I guess he's not that terrible. All in all, he's truly a unique person. I covered my heart with my hands. Oh, great, my heart is beating really fast. What's this feeling? Is it because there's a fire burning down my house at this exact moment, or is it because I'm experiencing something new?

"Maka!" I heard Soul say. His face stained with worry and fear.

I glanced around the room. The curtains had ripped to shreds, while the glass windows were melting from the heat. Our wooden flooring smelled of rubber and all furniture had tarnished.

I looked down and noticed Soul's grasp on my arm. Yanking his hand off from me, he gave me a displeased look. "Look, Maka, I get that you dislike when anyone touches you. But now, you've just gotta trust me on this one," he shouted.I bit my lip and grabbed his hand. He dragged me to the kitchen where the fire was beginning to reach. I grabbed the phone on the wall and dialed in 911. Once it reached a signal, I heard something speak on the other line.

"911. What's the address of the emergency?"

"2632 Brooke Avenue, Kipling, Death City, M9N 3Z4." (1)

"What's the phone number I can call you back on?"

"502-2903-9812," I replied. (2)

"Who am I speaking with?"

"Maka Albarn."

"Now tell me what the exact problem is."

I hesitated and then swallowed hard. "M-my house is on fire.. everywhere. It's burning!" I cried, wiping strands of tears from my eyes.

"I will send out help right away. Thank you for calling 911."

"A-alright."

I hung up the phone and turned to Soul. He gave me a concerned gaze and then smiled, wiping the tears from my eyes with his thumb. "Shh, everything will be alright."

I sprung into his arms and wrapped my legs around his thighs in a tight embrace. I could hear his hear beating fast, just like mine. He grabbed my back and pulled me up so I didn't fall. I blushed at his touch and smiled sadly. Why was I feeling this way? Soul wasn't anything except my friend, plus, I'd only met him three days ago. So why, why does my heart race so fast when he smiles or laughs? Is it because I like seeing him happy?

I nuzzled my face into his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck.

Was this.. love?

My thoughts got interrupted when I saw blue and red lights flashing through the window and sirens blasted in through my ears. The doors flew open with a burst and firefighters came and started blowing out the flames with fire extinguishers.

Once a group of them had finished with the living room, white foam was covering everything in it. Nothing was left. A lot of the walls were burnt down and had many holes, while every little piece of furniture and decor had been ruined. I twisted my head to face Soul. His eyes were wandering throughout the room and then they traced down to me. He smiled softly at me, whispering something in my ear.

'I'm sorry.'

I shook my head violently and rested my hand on his cheek.

'It's okay, I forgive you.'

"What exactly happened here?" asked one of the firefighters.

"Um, a piece of cloth landed on to the lightbulb, and it started a fire," I replied, cautiously.

"Do you mean this 'cloth'?" another one questioned me, holding up my burned panties.

"Errrrr, yes?"

"I don't like women or their undergarments, that's why I became homosexual," said a third one.

Soul blanched and broke into furious laughter. I hit his arm, gesturing to the confused looking man in front of us. He immediately coughed awkwardly and ran a hand through his hair.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

I smiled and turned away from him to see someone running toward us.

"One room is completely burnt down, it's impossible to even reach inside without getting burned to ashes!" complained the man, coming down from the hallway, "I've had a couple teammates try to break through, but they have all been severely injured!"

"What room, Elliot?"

"It's a master bedroom. All I can notice without getting too close inside, is that there are many pictures on top of a dresser."

My eyes went wide and I jumped out of Soul's arms. I began running past the firefighters until one of them grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I tried pushing his body away from me, but he held me captive.

"You are not going anywhere near there. That is not a place for little girls to play around in," he explained.

I narrowed my eyes. "You know what? I'm sick of people calling me little. I am not as little as you think! I can handle a lot of shit that many other people couldn't handle even if they wanted to! So let me go, I know what I'm doing."

"I'm sorry, but we cannot let you pass through."

"Move," I whined, "I need to find something! Now move your asses!"

Soul sighed and tapped the guy's shoulder.

"Just let her go. I'll go with her for her safety," he gave in, "and if anything is to happen to her, I'll be responsible. But I promise you, I will keep her as safe as she is now."

I gaped at Soul and then smiled. He caught up to me and clutched my arm. We ran down the hallway with each other and when we reached the door, Soul and I stopped to look at each other.

I know I'll be safe with him.

Reaching for his hand, I took hold of it and we walked in together.

A huge blow flew at us like a gust of wind during a sandstorm. I looked at Soul and his hair was starting to turn black on some edges. I clenched my hands into fists and dragged Soul behind me. Fortunately, there was a little pathway so we wouldn't have to go inside of the fire. The flames were extremely hot and I could feel my clothes burning as the scent lingered throughout the atmosphere.

When we reached the dresser, I grappled my father's jewelry box and fastened it in my arms. Glancing up at Soul, he looked as if he was going to faint. I shook my head and he fell unconscious and dropped on the ground. I placed down the box and hauled Soul on my shoulder and picked it up afterwards. I began to cry and towed myself out of the scorching hot area.

I fell on to the rotten wood and lay faint, Soul and the jewelry box still in my arms.

Thank you for everything! I love you all!


	5. Chapter 5

I licked the remaning ice cream that was smothered all over my chin. Really, I wasn't the most polite eater, per se, and I'd like to keep it that way. I dug into my bag and pulled out a mirror, peeling it open. Now would you look at that. I looked absolutely hideous.

"Hey, Soul," I motioned towards him, wiping my sticky face with a damp piece of paper towel. If you're wondering where the hell I had gotten such a thing in the middle of no where, surrounded by highways, bridges and one teeny ice cream shop, well to tell you the truth, it was because of Soul. I had just happened to have a tiny roll of it in my coat pocket. And you know what he decided was best?

Dunking the paper into the snow until it melted so I didn't look bad, because of my 'terrible eating habits'. His idiotic aroma was much too frustrating, considering he doesn't let go until he gets an answer. It took over a half an hour before Soul finally gave up on cracking me into telling him what I was so scared for earlier.

Damn him.

"Hm?" he asked, scratching his nose from an itch.

If I remember correctly, Soul had carried me out just minutes after my mental breakdown of hysterics. I hope I wasn't too heavy, that would be extremely embarrassing if I weighed down his arms. Blushing from incredible discomfort, emerald orbs trailed along the ice covered roads, stopping everytime they spotted something out of the ordinary.

Like seeing an old man trying to juggle 2 golden balls on a high-top ladder, succeeding in tumbling down, apoligizing to the crowd for being such a coward.

Okay, that's not what happened. I just felt like adding my own twist to it, you know?

Mainly, the guy who called himself a circus 'millionare', was nothing more than an old dude forcing attention on himself, for and not for his mistakes. Maybe when he's deceased and wanders wherever the hell his spirit will be sucked into, he'll become a famous circus act.

Or maybe he's just a sore ass loser.

I groaned, biting my cheek on accident. My eyes began to water up and soon enough, they were full of tears. Damn, why does the cheek have to be sensitive? I rubbed the spot I'd nipped at not seconds before and by now tears were strolling down my cheek.

This was pathetic.

"Maka?" Soul asked, "Why are you crying?" he paused to think for a moment, "and why in the world do you cry so much?"

I gave him a narrowed-eyed glare, but he didn't seem to notice. Instead, he lifted his gloved hand and wiped my eyes for the third time since he first seen me cry. Why does he have to be a gentleman all the time? I sure as hell know he doesn't act like this all the time.

How?

Personal experience.

Why?

I don't know. Why don't you ask the idiot? He's standing in front of me, you know.

Throwing my hands in the air in annoyance, I plopped down onto my ass, sitting in the 'criss-cross-applesauce' pose. Soul raised an eyebrow and sighed. Taking his hand out of his pockets and stiffening his posture, he held out his hand. I narrowed my eyes in response and hesitantly checked his hand in caution, recieving a roll of his eyes.

"So... you didn't poison it?" I questioned, "right?"

Another roll of his eyes. "Get up off the road before you get run over. You don't want that, now, do you?"

I sent him a sharp glare.

"I swear if you roll your eyes one more time, I'll Maka Chop you, and it will feel even worse than times before," I growled.

This time, he rolled his eyes and smirked.

Damn you.

Finally, I came to my senses and grabbed onto his hand and he pulled me up. I flashed him a small smile of gratitude, and he smirked again looking up at the sky.

"Well you seem better than from before," he pointed out, "Now tell me, why have you been acting strange ever since then? It's like you've gotten more aggressive."

I rolled my eyes. Oh great, now I'm doing it.

"I don't know, I've just gotten more comfortable around you than ever," I stared at him with sincere eyes, "and I know you'll be here for me," I finished, my face red-hot like a chili pepper.

Soul smirked. "Oh," he put his pointer finger on my chin and lifted my head up, "Is that so?"

I yanked myself away from him and turned my head, hoping he didn't recognize the mad blush plastered on my face. Why'd he have to be so attractive? Well, yes. Looks wise. But, his personality is another story... "I don't understand you sometimes," I explained.

"You'll be nice to be one minute, then seductive, and act like nothing has happened after."

Soul laughed and I looked at him.

"Seductive?" he questioned, eyebrows raised.

"More or less... charming," I corrected, pouting.

He grinned, showing his shark-like teeth and pulled me into a hug. I stood there shocked for less than a minute, but then finally realized what was going on. I braced my arms around his torso and he lifted me up onto his shoulders, placing me on them.

"AH! Soul, what if I fall?!"

"No, no, I won't let you," he argued. "Now hold on!"

"NO, SOU-"

He began to dash around buildings and cars at an extremely high speed.

"You sure you're human?" I asked him, smirking.

"I don't know," he replied. "You may have to figure that out on your own."

I moaned, crossing my arms and watching the view as we passed a parade rolling down the street, playing base instruments and drums.

"Soul!" I exclaimed, "Let's join the parade!"

He stopped by a tree and raised an eyebrow. "You want to join the parade?"

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to, you fucker."

He groaned this time and slouched against the tree. He looked down and smiled. He must have been thinking about something... he looked so peaceful. Tilting my head, I gazed at him, clicking my tongue. I waited for him to snap out of his trance but God only knows how long it would have lasted.

"Soul?"

He looked up at me and slightly smiled.

"Did you love your Mom?" he asked.

I gaped at him and noticed his serious tone and expression. What happened that he wanted to know this all of a sudden? Like I said, I don't understand you, Soul.

"Yeah, I did," I said, looking down.

"And do you treasure that locket your mother gave you?"

"How do you know about it?"

He twisted his head to the left and chuckled. "It doesn't help matters when you leave your bag unzipped. Plus, I just couldn't help but take a look inside of your Bag-of-Doom. Or at least I've heard you say that sometime before," he clarified.

I wanted to smack him upside the head so much, but his pained expression told me different. Placing my hand on his shoulder, he gave me a confused look. I rolled my eyes and leaned in closer to him.

"You do realize you're too close, right?" he questioned me.

"This is your punishment for searching through my things."

"Now, do you really think this is a punishment for me?"

I felt my face flush.

"Soul?" I asked him and bit my nails nervously. "If you don't mind my asking...what do you think about, um, love?"

He looked at me, and gave me a gentle smile.

He looked up at the clouds, admiring it as different shapes flew by. "Love? I don't know, to be honest. I have never really believed that it exists. Relationships between two people usually never last. I don't really see the point, either," he sighed.

"Oh, sorry."

"Eh? I said something wrong, didn't I?"

"Sure, I'm fine. Stop acting like my damned husband," I laughed.

"Alright, you'd better not be lying," he replied, furrowing his eyebrows. "You confuse me."

"I know," I smirked.

"Whatever. Let's just go to my house already."

I nodded and dropped my head, tracing my footsteps. "Just don't make me sleep alone, please. I- well, I don't want to be left alone. My father has done enough damage as it is." He nodded.

"So," he trailed off, and grabbed my hand. I flinched and quickly looked up to meet with Soul's smiling face. "Cheer up. Or maybe I'll have to knock some sense into you this time," he snickered, holding his mitten covered hands over his mouth, breathing erratically.

"Yeah, right...hey, I challenge you to a duel."

"You sound like a fucking harry potter geek right now... even though that used to be my favourite show. Fuck you, logic."

Soul laughed. "Okay. I'll race you to my house." I sighed, but nodded.

"You're on," I replied, faking a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the wait... If you didn't read in the reviews, well, my computer screen was broken from being stepped on. So, I had to get a new laptop and I lost everything on my old one..Including my documents, pictures and downloads. D:

Anyways.. onwards!

I moaned, pulling myself up to sit on the couch. Honestly, I thought I would have been at least a tiny bit faster than Soul. Boy, was I wrong. Turns out he's an athlete whom got kicked off the team some time last year, and is now in the Track Meet. To be truthful here, I would have never pictured him in either of these activities. Oh, and to be precise, football has always been the type of sport where all jocks went; not for a normal guy like Soul. And for Track Meet...well, isn't it obvious? He's just not the type of guy I'd be able to picture in the school's uniform, consisting of booty shorts and a muscle shirt. Now this may seem completely cliche, but I pictured his sport to be basketball. He just seemed to fit the title. Taking in the fact that I officially failed the race he had challenged me to around 20 minutes ago, I was pretty damn worn out. The entire thing made me feel as if my lungs were excelling from my body. Not like I knew why.

Just sitting up made my back ache, causing me to grunt every few seconds. While this occurred all through the past 10 minutes, I recieved confused looks from Soul. Like he'd seen some sort of newly discovered creature of a newly discovered species. You will never know what he's thinking. Like ever. So, throwing the thought away and his suspicious glances, I positoned my body to the right, stretching like a cow giving birth. Now, if I knew how they gave birth in the first place. Grabbing my arm and expanding my muscles, Soul and I exchanged glances. I snickered when I examined his facial expression. Guess he's curious as to what I might be doing. Taking this as my ultimate que, I narrowed my eyes, groaning in relief. But that wasn't the only reason I was attracting his attention for. It was to annoy the living hell out of him.

I'd be sure to make him crack.

Twisting my body into different positions, I made sure to moan each and every time. This may only be a conclusion, but I did this for my own amusement. Sometimes, the looks on his face make me happy. Why? 'Cause he's always got that stupid smirk on his face and maybe it's just good seeing him without it. Or I just find it incredibly adorable. The confusion plastered on his face now, is an example of a lost puppy in the rain, waiting for some stranger to pick him up. He looks at me with narrowed eyes.

"Maka, will you please explain what you are trying to do," he asks me.

Soul, I would rather not conclude why I am trying to annoy you, because I'm sure it will piss you off. Seeing as you've got an angry expression on your face, furrowing your eyebrows to create a dramatic effect. But, Soul, it does not make the moment any more intense if you thought it did. I finally sigh; a smirk placed on my lips, and I find myself opening my mouth to answer him. Damn it. I'll just have to wait and see what comes out.

"My body hurts," I begin. "Why else would I be stretching?" I finish my short speech, smirk still bestowed upon my lips. And it eventually disappears when he says, "Trying to be cute?" No, Soul, I was not trying to be cute. Where the hell did that come from? Flushing red from the idea, I bowed my head, hiding my face behind my bangs. He chuckles, pulling my head up, staring into my emerald eyes and leans in. My heart begins to thump extremely loud. It feels like it's pumping out of my chest, pushing through my frail body, rising to the surface. But it stops when Soul leans back, mumbling something to himself. He was examining something miniature in his palm.

"You had a crumb in your hair," he tells me, tipping his hand to the side, to let the food crumble down on to the floor. Once it does, I walk over to him and whack him upside the head. At first he seems shocked, but gets up in action to glare at me. I repeat his actions, placing my hands on my hips until he speaks up.

"Look, I was trying to be a gentleman. Why'd you hit me?!" His voice echos throughout the living room, and down his hallways. I'm sure the entire hallway of the apartment building could hear Soul's cries of stupidity. But, I'm still glad I did what I did; he deserved it, the jerk. Stomping my foot against the wood, I feel drowsy and I give up. Crashing my body on the couch, I grunt. Soul rolls his eyes.

"If you're trying to do it aga—"

"I'm not, you dimwit." I interrupt, rubbing my temple with my palms. Wow, I was already getting a headache. Another thing to add to the list. "Just worn out, is all." He nods and looks out the window. I tap my feet against the wooden flooring, excluding the now awkward silence.

"Soul?" I ask.

He looks at me and raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"Why don't you believe in love?" I say. "But it's not like it's any of my business," I quickly retort before he could say anything further. He just sighs and looks back out the window. For a couple minutes it's silent, but then he unexpectedly speaks up.

"Because my father and mother had always been in rough, complicated relationships," he explains. I raise both eyebrows at him and he smiles sadly. "Since their many break ups, they planned on getting a divorce. And every time, they would make up because their financial services were low; in other words, one was too broke. My mother ended up moving back in with us because she didn't have enough money to fend for herself, even with her job. I knew that they weren't back together because they loved eachother. Yeah. Being six years old, you don't know much. But, this was something I did." He takes in a deep amount of air and I look at him, tilting my head to the side with depressed eyes. "They never did love each other. Back when they were teenagers, they were classmates who despised the other. They ended up getting together once they graduated High School because their families both agreed it was for the best. You see, the families were close. So close they even forced their son and daughter to marry each other."

I stare into his deep crimson eyes, and it looks as if he is about to cry. I push my body closer to his and he smiles. "So, were you born into a wealthy family of sort?"

He nods. "Yeah."

I look down, nodding. "I'm sure they had feelings of some kind for one another, Soul." He sighs and puts a hand on my shoulder. Looking into his eyes, tears were forming, which I had noticed right away. My body shivered from his touch, when he raised his hand to the side of my head. I fell limp.

"But you, Maka," he begins. "Mean so much to me."

I smile at him and he returns it. "And they loved you dearly, am I right?"

"Yeah. But sometimes I wish they would just give it up. They're not getting anywhere, for one. And also, my mother could easily get a job with more pay; especially with her education. She was always the smartest girl and bookworm in the class. Much like you, Maka," he teased. I nudged his stomach with my elbow and sighed, leaning back on the couch.

"Soul, I have something to tell you."

"Hm? What is it, Maka?"

I look into his eyes and roll up my sleeves. He stares down at the cuts intensely and shudders. I snicker, and look back up at him.

"Why do you have such wounds?" he questions.

"You see, that's what I'm going to tell you," I explain. "But you keep stalling me, eh?" I giggle and lean my head on his shoulder.

I point to a scar on my wrist. "This one was from the time my father beat me after Mama left, and also the first time I'd cut." Then I pointed to another which was below the other. "And this one? It was my second one. From the moment I had heard my Mama came back to claim her things, and Papa injured her for coming in our 'territory'. He was always a bad man in my eyes."

Soul looks at me as if I'm crazy and grabs my arm, pointing toward another one at the top of my arm. "This one?" He nods and I chuckle.

"This one's from the day I met you."

**Sorry! Short chapter.. school tomorrow.. tired.. ah school is a pain.**

**Read & Review please! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday TO ME! :3 Yep, It **_**is**_** now my birthday. Well, it was Sep. 29th, but I didn't get to upload it then. Boo. And school is another damn subject.. I can't even seem to do anything without it about fucking school. -clears throat nervously so.. don't beat me up.**

**...Y'know how I never do Soul's point of view? Well.. that's because he wouldn't seem like the Soul we all know and love, but -some foreign nice guy from Antarctica, or something. And that leaves me with the last thing. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Did I mention I was sorry? Too much going on with school: OPTION CLASSES, SCIENCE}MATH}ENGLISH}SOCIAL}GYM}, plus other activities we have during the week. Honestly, I'm exhausted to the fucking core. Please cheer me up with a nice complement. (heavy sarcasm) And thIs brings me to my point. **

**I. WAS. HAVING. A. MENTAL. BREAKDOWN. OF. HYSTERICS.**

**I'm not shitting you.**

**Onwards!**

"This one's from the day I met you." I say. I wasn't exactly sure why I was so glad to be telling someone the details of my life, but I _was_. The chuckles which emitted from my mouth made me sound insane. After all, who laughs and smiles when they're sharing the harshest experiences they've been through, to someone they don't know barely anything about? I scoffed at the thought, pushing myself up so Soul could get a better look at my arms. Said albino shifted uncomfortably and repeated my actions. Though his eyes were still traveling down my arms, examining the scars from top to bottom; the curiosity embedded in his blood-red eyes made him look like a child. With every swift movement, his lips pursed in irritation. Why? 'Cause I was swinging my leg back and forth, kicking him in the stomach every so often. His foot would gently trace the coffee table's leg, and he'd flinch when I had my chance; tapping his stomach not-so gently. His nose would crinkle as if to say: 'What the fuck is the point of this?', succeeding in giving me a sharp glare, too. I would just laugh it off and smirk when he punched me in the arm. Honestly, he seemed to be the type of guy to get tempered when somebody would even poke him. But _no_! He just had to prove me wrong once again! He sighs and looks out the window. Of course, it was the opposite direction of the room. I scoff once again and raise an eyebrow, tilting my head to rest it on the leather of the couch.

"Why?" he finally asks. I glance at him and scowl. He must have noticed because the expression on his face turned from confused to irritated. "Why?" he repeats, eyebrow twitching. I sigh and comb my hair with my fingers; deciding whether if I should speak. Knowing Soul, he probably won't give up until he gets answers. Answers which can make sense to an idiot like himself. Giving in, I stretch out my legs and shift my gaze so I'm staring at his face. He gives me an annoyed expression as if he's telling me to explain myself before he beats the shit out of me. I smirk and nudge him with my elbow and he glares daggers at me.

"Alright, alright, Mr Grumpy Pants," I say, rolling my eyes. He gives me a cold stare and I continue. "Look, if looks could kill, I think I'd be dead long before now." This causes him to snicker and a smile places itself on my lips. Just seeing his happy face sent shivers down my spine and butterflies twitch in my stomach. We lock eyes and I open my mouth to say something more, but nothing seems to come out. He raises an eyebrow, holding his signature grin in place on his lips to keep his 'cool'. Gulping, I reach out a hand and caress his porcelain cheek. It was cold and it made me tremble because of the loss of heat, but deep down something wanted me to keep touching him. Before I can do anything more, I realized that we were inching towards each other, so I jumped back and cowered into a ball.

"Maka, you know you didn't need to do that," Soul whispers in my ear and my eyes widen at the sudden interaction. He chuckles at my reaction and I punch him in the arm, making him yelp in pain.

I snicker. "That's what you get for messing with someone as mighty as me!" I exclaim smugly. Soul shakes his head in disapproval and grins again, showing off his canines. I smile back at him and tackle him to the floor. Gripping my wrists he pulled me down with him and I fell on top of him. My face flushed red because of the position we were put in and I tried to sit up. But unfortunately for me, Soul decided to be arrogant and pin my wrists down to the floor. I winced as he lowered his head towards my ear and whispered something in it, which I did not catch. "Soul?" I ask, cautiously. My voice was laced with nervousness and I think I was beginning to feel turned on as his hot breath trailed down my neck. Thankfully, he stops what he's doing so I can catch my breath. I hear him reply with a 'Hmm?', which made me grateful. This close contact was making my heart beat faster by the second and it wasn't about to stop anytime soon.

"What did you—_Ngh_—say before now?" I question. Soul was nibbling on my ear, drawing blood to the surface. My mind wasn't processing what was happening correctly, and I didn't seem to mind. The only thing that bothered me was what Soul was doing at that moment, and _why._ Why _him_, of _all people,_ was he doing this to _me?_ Didn't he say he didn't believe in love? Or maybe he's just horny. But why the hell was I going along with his scheme? I pushed him off me before he could come close to marking my neck. He looked completely taken back, because moments ago I had moaned in pleasure. Why was I feeling like this? I shouldn't feel like this when a male tries to jump me. Maybe he wasn't trying to get in my pants, though. I shook my head as all the thoughts piled through my mind and I clutched my hair. I was hesitating whether I should rip my hair out of its cells or calm down. Well, I chose to rip it out. Luckily, Soul had been with me to stop the madness which was going on in front of him. He clutched my wrists in his palms and lowered my arms to my sides, still holding them.

"I said: Then I dare you to a challenge," he says. I look at him with a shocked expression plastered on my face, staring at his smirk. Was this all a game to him? I stood up, brushing the dust that had found its way on to my coat off, and slapped him across the face. His face still faced the direction I smacked him seconds later, but his eyes had grown huge. Almost as if they were going to burst out of their sockets, to be precise. I have to admit that what I did was once again, _too harsh, _but he still deserved everything I did. His conceited arrogance was too much to handle and it was beginning to get on my last nerve. "Soul, is this all a game to you?" I ask him, eyes buried in flowing tears. He immediately springs up from the ground and shakes his hands in front of himself.

"No, no, no, no, no!" he exclaims, grabbing my wrist when I was just about to turn around. "I was merely suggesting that you prove you're as mighty as you claim yourself to be!" I turn on my heel and look at him suspiciously, but tears were still streaming down my face. "So you could kick my ass for once?" he asks, cowering down. _For once?_ I glare at him and yank my arm out of his hands, placing them on my hips.

"For once?" I sneer. He looks as if he's about to get his ass kicked by a thug gang or something. And I stand in front of him, waiting a response. Of course, knowing him, I should have figured it would take him millions of years to reply to me. "You still haven't answered my question," he finally replies. I sigh, falling on my back. On the couch, which was behind me, just so you're aware.

"Don't fuck with me Soul. I have lived with an abusive father my whole life. He raped, abused, and almost killed me one time, too. So don't even try to fuck with my mind, because it's already been messed with enough times _already._" I hissed. He looked at me in complete and utter shock and placed a hand on my shoulder. He pulled me in closer and hugged me. I pushed him away and crawled into the corner of the couch. Why was my life so fucking painful? Suddenly, I felt a hand embrace mine and I lifted my head to see Soul smiling at me. He just stayed like that until I stopped blubbering and sat up, searching the room for a clock.

"Maka, what are you glancing around the room for?" he questioned me. I looked over at him and said: "You have a clock, right?" He nodded and pointed behind the couch. I stared at the clock and narrowed my eyes, then began laughing so hard I couldn't catch my air. The albino beside me looked confused. "You sure have mood swings," he says.

"Right," I start. "But my stalling has succeeded in making a new record." I smile to myself as I look at the clock, then back up to the albino. "22 minutes and 3 seconds." He scoffs and brushes his hands through his gleaming hair.

"How the hell do you keep track of all that?" he questions me and I chuckle. "What?" he growls.

"Oh, Soul-y," I say, in a baby's tone. He hisses at me and scowls when he sees the rather huge grin spread across my face. "Maybe you should go back to the third grade and get a math tutor." I laugh when steam nearly explodes from his ears and nose, and as he grows angrier by the second.

"You know, Maka. You're a real pain in the ass. Now would you mind telling me what you have been 'stalling' for, for like, 23 minutes and 45 seconds." I stop laughing and deadpanned at him.

"Dude, Soul, you suck at math. It's clearly: _23 minutes _and _44 seconds_," I correct. I begin laughing and I fall on my back, clutching my stomach. He narrows his eyes at me and growls.

"What's the fucking difference?" he sneers.

"By one second, Soul. _One second._" I lipped the last part out of complete emphasis and gave him my cunning smile. He scoffs and I raise an eyebrow at him. "What's with you and your scoffing?" I ask him. He turned to look at me, but ignored my complaint. I rolled my eyes and closed them, resting my head against the couch again.

"What's with you and your 'resting your head'...thing?"

I open my right eye, peering out of it. "Is that the best you've got, pretty boy?" He scoffs, and I hear a '_Dammit, she's right_' come from his mouth. I snicker and close my eye, blocking out all the sounds coming from Soul and his mumbling, and the breeze of the wind hitting the shattered glass window. And soon enough, my mind drifts off towards images of my father. Him towering over my naked body and open wounds all over my body, while blood excelled from my chest. A knife lay beside my head, coated in blood. I open my eyes in a rush and inhale a large amount of air; I was almost suffocating. Soul gazed down at me and quickly scurried towards me.

"Maka! Maka, what happened?"

I part my lips slightly and chuckle. "Why are you taking care of me when I am clearly a nuisance to the world and yourself. Please, don't even bother trying to argue with me, because I know you'll only be doing it to comfort me. So why, Soul? Why would a guy like you care so much for someone like _me?_"

"Maka, why the fuck do you keep on saying that? You are not a fucking nuisance to the world _OR _me. I actually enjoy your company, because you have potential. And I have said that once before, Maka. Don't even _think _about arguing with _me,_ because _**you **_are in the wrong. I am not here because I have to be, because I don't! And it's not because I'm trying to comfort you, that I'm saying all of this to you. It's because I haven't cared for anyone like I have for you in fucking forever! You mean a lot to me, why don't you see that?" he shouted.

I looked at him with a blank expression.

"Like I said: Don't fuck with me, Soul."

I grabbed my bag and ran out the door, slamming it shut. This pain in my chest wasn't because of the pain I was put into, or because of something my father might have made me feel. It was because of Soul. How he makes me feel so happy when I'm around him, or how he always tends to make me smile even on the days that I'm depressed. His eyes, his hair, his skin.. his personality. He's just perfect in every way. But I knew that I would never have him. Because after all.. he doesn't believe in love. Yes, I have repeated that many times before now. Why? It just won't sink into my head and stay there. Instead it makes me feel worse. Those words: _I don't believe it exists._ It echoed in my mind and I planted my face into the palm of both my hands. Everything I have felt for him didn't matter. I plopped myself down on his doorstep and pulled out a blue sharpie and began writing.

_Dear Soul,_

_You've bugged me about the question you want to know so much about, and so, here's your answer. _

_I cut after I met you because you were the only person who ever really took me in or cared for me. The blade which I had used to cut myself helped me through the breakdown because I wasn't sure if you were real or not. After all, I had never seen you in the hallways before or anything. If you weren't real, or if you ended up crushing my already broken heart, I'm pretty sure I would be dead by now. Yeah, this is pretty damn cheesy and all, but I needed to tell you. _

_I'm going out for a while. Don't know how long I'll be gone for. Probably not for long, but who knows._

_-Maka_

Even though I have nowhere to go, I'm sure I'll only be gone for a while.


	8. Chapter 8

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," I complain. Apparently, I'd forgotten my wallet on the coffee table at Soul's, and there was no money left in my bag. What luck I have this afternoon. I roll my eyes and gawk at the cashier in front of me, who's giving me a sharp glare. And I'm pretty sure he's challenging me to a staring contest or some shit like that, because his eyes did _not _leave me. It was actually starting to make me feel uncomfortable with all the eye contact involved, so I decide it would be for the best to break it and look at the ground. I think if you'd look away, the other person wouldn't be staring at you anymore, so I lift my head; more than ready to prove myself right. But much to my luck, his eyes had not shifted since minutes before. I scratch the top of my head and laugh awkwardly in dismay.

"Look, dude, I don't have any money. So, do you think you could, _maybe_, give me a minute to get some from the ba—" I began, but got interrupted by the hoarse, squeaky voice of his. It sounded like metallic being cut in half with a butterknife, or chalk screeching against the chalkboard. Other than that, it sounded absolutely _**awful.**_

"No!" he screeches, and bangs his gloved fists against the metal desk. "You are permitted to stay here until everything you've purchased has been payed for!" His eyes change direction to face the older, plump woman, who's pulling up her cart—full of grated cheese and bottles of soda—up behind me. She looks distraught and slightly confused as of why the line-up has been held idle for quite some time and taking way longer than it should. And so, she decides to pipe into the conversation.

"You two foul mouthed swines! Why is this line moving as slow as it is when it should have taken less than 3 minutes to purchase this young lady's..." she then pauses, and points at me. "..._things_." I glance down at the supplies which I had gathered: A pocket knife (just in case), 2 sets of beer, wine, and rum. Why so much alcohol? I don't know.

"Pft!" I scoff. "Just because I don't carry 20 gallons of pop around, doesn't make my choice of _things _unpresentable." She doesn't seem like she's buying it, so I roll my eyes. "Old lady, you need to get out more often."

"Oh, I _do _go out. But I choose to drink_ responsibly _and act _responsibly_. Things that I am assuming you don't do," she comments. I grit my teeth together and avert my eyes away, just in case I end up trying to murder her. I notice a small smirk on her face, causing me to give her a fake smile back.

"Thank you, old lady, but I don't need your 19th century shit-talk." I turn to the cashier and give him my annoyed expression. "And you," I start. "You're going to keep my shit here until I get back with enough payment." He opens his mouth to argue, but I place a finger on his lips and he stares down at it. Yeah, okay, that wasn't exactly the best thing to do when you're trying to persuade a grocery store worker. I think he thinks I'm hitting on him or something. Shuddering, I remove my finger from his lips and he looks relieved. Yeah, I am too.

"Um... just be right back," I say, running out the automatic doors like a maniac. I'm positive everyone thought that I was one, anyway. But I could have gone without the comments from the customers in the line. Like really? _'Finally! She's finally gone!' _and _'Way to hold up the damn line.'_, wow. Were those honestly necessary? I sigh and run to the bank, which is located beside MALMART. **(1)** This isn't something that has to be said, but, I kind of wish I hadn't stood up for so long. I think my legs are about to go numb. Thankfully, I reach my destination. I probably would be crumpled up in a ball if it was any farther away. Stopping in front of the large building, I look at the sign. _' SMILE'S BANK'. _I nod my head in approval.

Nice name.

Sighing, I open the doors and enter the structured building. **(2) **The sweet scent of honey fills my nostrils and I find myself walking around in circles. A couple people stare at my dazed-self, and are automatically giving me the nickname 'crazy'. I don't blame them, though. Do you really believe you could find _one _sane person, circling the room and smiling like a idiot, and in an embankment building at the same time? No, didn't think so. I stop and find myself near the restroom, and luckily for me, a lady decides she's going to come out at this _appropriate _moment and all. And you can already guess what happened next, right? Yup, she knocked me down on my ass. What a kind lady, if I do say so myself.

She looks down at me and looks embarrassed. "I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you up," she says, holding out her hand. Staring down at her I hand, I finally take it and she smiles. I give her the best smile I can back at her and she laughs. She sounds so peaceful and calm, much too calm...unlike me. I pull myself up off the ground and wipe off the invisible dust that had 'placed' itself on me. "Are you hurt anywhere?" she questions me, and I shake my head. "Oh, that's good." She sighs in relief.

"Um, look, I have 'groceries' at a store pending. I kind of need to get going. But thanks," I say, smiling. "You got a name?" She nods.

"Tsubaki," she says, holding out her hand. Am I supposed to shake it? This isn't the 19th century anymore, people. Despite the uncertainty, I shake her hand without hesitation, recieving a genuine smile. "Maka," I reply.

"Well it was nice meeting you, Maka. And I am very sorry for what happened earlier."

"Yeah, it's fine."

She waves at me and I wave back, glad that she's gone. I sigh, loosening my shoulders and begin limping towards the desk. The woman sitting at the desk glances up at me and then looks back down at her clipboard, which is sitting on top of the printer.

"Maka Albarn, yes?"

"Yes, but may I ask how you know my name, m'am?"

Said woman sighs and looks at me through her glasses. "A boy came in here earlier, depositing 200,000 dollars into your account. He said he was your...boyfriend. Correct?" Without thinking, I nod and she smiles. "Well you've got yourself a keeper."

"Um, what did this boy look like exactly...?"

"White hair, red eyes. He said his name was Soul Eater, I believe." Wait, Soul came in today and deposited 200 grand? Is he an idiot? Grunting, I lean my head on my elbow, which is currently placed on the counter. "I need to take out $200.00, please." She shakes her head. "I'm sorry, but your boyfriend has said to tell you not to take out any money. For...federal reasons," she explains. Huh? Federal reasons? What the fuck, Soul? "But I really need money," I say, slamming the palms of my hands down on the top of the counter. She jumps a little in her seat and a sweatdrop appears on her temple. Fixing her blonde hair back to it's previous state—before she fell out of her chair—she contemplates whether she should say anything or shove my ass down into the street. But, she likes to keep strong and act as if I didn't scare the living shit out of her. Everyone except herself noticed, so.. No biggie. "Miss Albarn, I dearly apologize; but this request was put in these words:," She clears her throat. "'Do not fucking let her take out any money because of...uh, federal reasons. Yeah! So, don't.. if she comes.. y'know. Yeah, uh, thanks.'"

I deadpan for a while, not understanding any of the words she had just said, but then burst out in laughter. Soul never really could make anything understandable, could he? Wiping a stray of tears which had streamed down my cheek, I rub my nose in awkwardness from my sudden outburst. "So, I really can't have any money?" I ask. She shakes her head and goes back to working with the desktop computer to her left. "Not even 20 dollars?" Another shake of her head.

"$10.00?"

"Look, you're not aloud _any_, so would you please step aside so we can proceed with the lineup?I am sure people who are here for more important reasons are on schedule of some sort. Now please, _step aside,_" she sneers. Woah, I hadn't expected the bitch to burst from her bubble anytime soon. But _boy._..was I wrong.

"How about $5.00.. we can make a deal, here, blondie," I hiss.

The woman shakes her head ferociously. "NO. Now step aside."

I growl at her and get out of the line. Now what was I going to do with no money? It's not like I have any fucking money to buy the alcohol anymore..or anything for that matter. Why had I been such an idiot and went along with the whole 'boyfriend' scenario? "Karma really does bite you in the ass when you least expect it," I mumble, kicking open the door.

To my surprise, it starts to snow. While bringing my hand out to catch the snowflakes on my palm, I shiver. The freezing cold air that surrounds me had caught up and that was just unfortunate, and it was also making my toes curl. "Shit, it's so cold," I say, chattering my teeth. Oh, and to make it even more dreadful, I had to walk home in it. But first, I had to go back to that damn grocery store. Groaning, I drag my body and slither into the store.

"Why God? Why do you consist on putting me through permanent consternation?" I ask, pleading at the sky. Well, I would be... if you know, the cieling wasn't there. Kicking off my snow covered boots, I slide across the floor towards the cashier from earlier. He looks annoyed from my random show up, and sighs. "I'm back, baldie," I say, sitting on top of the counter-top. Yeah, there were _many_ people behind me, waiting to purchase their own shit, but who cares? I certainly don't.

"I am not bald," he argues.

"Eek! Please... try not to speak unless necessary. You might save a lot of people's ear drums from eternal bleeding, too." He glares at me. "Oh come on! Cheer up, baldie. Okay fine, I only came here to pick up my stuff from, like, 2 hours ago. So, give me it all."

"What, your alcohol? I stocked that back on the shelves right after you'd left. I didn't really think you would come back." I stare at him, blank expression and all.

"You fucker."

"Alright. If you want it, show me your I.D and pay up. You can collect your _things _after." I nod in irritation and plop my bag beside me, and begin searching for my wallet. After about 10 minutes—or so it seemed—I find it and open it. Of course there was nothing in it that I would need, except some fake credit card. Smirking, I set it down beside him and grab his hand and a sharpie.

_H83KWS1- PIN_

_now do it._

I give him a fake smile and jump off the counter, shoving my way through the group of people who were in line. I spot a stand which has a map to show you around the store and I run up to it and grab one. Automatically, I trace my finger along the first words that I see: Isles. I feel a smile place itself on my lips and I run down the hallway of the store. I pause and stare at the Foods and Drinks section, then walk into it. Obviously I was going to notice the alcohol first, which I did. Grabbing a couple cases of beer, I run out the isle and towards the door.

"Hey! What about your I.D?" the cashier shouts at me.

"Don't have one! Sorry!"

"You! Get back he—" Before I could catch his last words, I dash out of the building and into the fallen snow and fog. Jumping in circles and twirling around, I see someone's silhouette running toward me. There's also an imprint of a.. _bicycle_? I tilt my head to the side and snicker when I see the cashier chasing after me. Plopping myself down on the fog coated streets, I rip open the pack of beer and open a can. I take a sip and smirk, watching both shadows rush to me. One of them was faster than the other, which was of course, the cashier. He grabs the cuff of my jacket and pulls me off my feet, so I'm hovering at least 6 cm from the gravel road. "Thought you could get away, did you?" he screeches, causing my eardrums to bleed.

"No, I actually didn't."

His eyes open wide. "Eh?"

"I said I didn't expect to get away from you, baldie."

He hisses at me and throws me on the ground; my head hitting the hard surface. I rub at the back of my scalp and growl in pain. "Be more gentle with a lady, would you?" He grins and crosses his arms.

"Where's your I.D? Or do you even _have_ one?"

I shake my head. "_Of course _I do."

"Then where is it, blondie?"

"Hey! Stop picking on my girlfriend!" I peer over my shoulder and stare wide-eyed as Soul comes walking to us. "She's fragile." I punch him in the shoulder and he grins.

"Am not," I mumble, twiddling my fingers.

"Girlfriend? This lady is your girlfriend? Well, I guess you do look like the type to go after thieves." Soul raises an eyebrow. "Thieves?" he asks.

"Yes, you see. She stole 2 cases of..." he looks over at the alcohol. "beer from here." He jabs a finger behind him, pointing at the store he'd just came from. "And she still needs to show me her I.D." Soul sighs. "Oh." The albino grabs a wallet (I presume), and gives the creepy cashier a plastic card. Said man examines it and nods. "Good enough, Wes."

Wes? Huh? I decide to tilt my head to the side and Soul nudges me in the stomach. "Yes, that's right." He laughs nervously and scratches the back of his neck. "Now let's go, Maka."

"Okay, but why are you here?"

"I came to see you," he says.

"Oh..I see. What about your bicycle?" I point to the worn out item, which lay on the pavement, covered in a blanket of snow. Soul shrugs.

"Don't need it."

In a matter of seconds, the cashier man walks away back into the store (where he came from), and when he disappears, Soul and I start walking. Well, Soul begins walking, and I... well I necessarily stumble down the road. "Uh, Soul. I don't feel so well," I say, finishing off my third beer. How I managed to drink so much in so little time was beyond me.

"Then walk faster, idiot."

I growl, but stop when I feel my stomach churn. And not in a pleasant way, either. "Soul, I _really _don't feel good." He sighs.

"Get on my ba— MAKA!" I interrupt him by spitting out my stomach waste all over him. Falling to my knees, I giggle.

"Sowwy."

He scowls and trembles, glancing down at his now filthy clothes and breathing in the stench. His nose scrunches in disgust and directly throws his coat off of him, onto the snowy road. "Maka, why do you do this to me?" he asks, holding the bridge of his nose in his hands.

"HEY! YOU TWO, OVER THERE!"

Soul and I shift our gazes up and stare at the cashier. Ugh, what was he doing here... _again_? "THAT CREDIT CARD WAS EITHER FAKE, OR YOUR PIN WASN'T THE RIGHT ONE," he squawks. Soul tries to cover his ears, and so do I.

"Please God, give me your blessing from heavens to fix this man's threatning voice!"

"THREATNING?"

I wince. "YES! YOUR VOICE COULD EASILY KILL PEOPLE," I reply.

"Just hand over the money and we'll be alright," he says.

I look at Soul, who's currently brushing off the puke from moments before, then back to the shrieking staff member in front of me. "Don't got any."

I cross my arms and he glares. "I can sue you and your petty little boyfriend!"

I grab Soul's hand and drag him out of the parking lot. "Not unless you catch us!" I yell, cupping my mouth with my hands.

I turn to Soul. "Y'know. I still don't forgive you."

He smiles. "I know. Now wipe your chin. You've got chunks all over it." I dunk him on the head with a fist. "Should've seen that coming," he says, sighing. I repeat my actions once again: planting my fist on his head and crossing my arms.

"What? I didn't say I didn't miss it."

I raise an eyebrow in questioning and he chuckles. "What can I say? I'm a masochist." And, of course, he winks. Bastard.

**Not much fluff in this chapter, but I assure you that there WILL be some in the next chapter.. I hope. Lmao. **

**(1) See what I did there? F-F-F-F-FAIL.**

**(2) I looked up 'another word for building', and it came up: erection. I couldn't stop laughing. Ah, good times. Good times.**

**REVIEW. **

**I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can, lovelies. **


	9. Chapter 9

"You okay, Soul?" I ask, placing my coat over the arm of the couch and my bag beside me. "You don't exactly _look _fine," I add. Said boy tilts his head over his shoulder, peering at me. "Yeah, well you're aware what the cause of it was from," he complains, patting his damped clothes with a towel. "Besides," he begins, and looks away. "Maka here says she's sorry for what happened. How rare." I grab a pillow from the cushion and hit him with it, laughing.

"You're just upset I don't say it more often," I tease.

He chuckles lightly, slipping out of his shoes and hopping on the couch beside me from behind. I turn to face him, adjusting my arms to cross between both my thighs and legs, wiggling the couch cushion in the process. "So... do you want a pop or something?" I ask him and he laughs.

"I'll get it. It is my house, after all."

I nod, sighing and resting my feet on the table in front of us. Soul stands up, stretching, and tumbling over a couple beer cans. When he reaches the mini fridge, he mumbles something quietly, but what was said was far too hard to understand. "Is something the matter?" I question, and he turns.

"No, it's nothing." He pulls out a couple cans of pop from the shelves, raising them up. "Here. Want one?"

I shake my head. "No, thanks. I think my stomach is still upset because of how much beer I drank." I pat my belly and burp. Soul grins, trying to hold back his apparent laughter. He then comes back and sits down next to me, carefully placing his drink on a coaster. Smiling like an idiot gave away his obvious happiness, yet something felt as if that wasn't the case. Him being happy, I mean.

"If you say so," he finally says.

"Hey, Soul..." I ask, trailing off. He gives me a quizzical look, telling me to go on. I nod and inhale a large amount of air, managing to get ready so I can ask him what I had to. Yeah, okay, a simple question like this might have less effect while talking to your grandpa about it, but this wasn't Grandpa; just Soul. He may not be an efficent, well-mannered man, but an idiotic, self-centered lunatic, and bad-mannered teenage boy. Each and every mind works differently, and you never know what runs through his. "Why did the cashier dude call you Wes? Is he some sort of sidekick, or a spy that keeps track on how your doing? Why didn't you tell me any of this detailed information before! I would have liked to know, if I would have been aware of it all! So tell me, and don't spare any info, just specific, erotic descriptions on who the hell this man is. But most importantly, how the hell did you manage to capture his I.D?" I ask, with an apathetic expression imbedded on my face.

Soul laughs nervously at my outburst and begins to brush his fingers through his hair. "How about I don't tell you... and say I did?" he says. He catches my glowering gaze and his body instantly tenses up; emotional nervousness has once again showed up. Shifting his eyes so he's looking the other direction, his mouth gapes open.

"I didn't tell you that my family runs a company, did I?" he asks.

"No, I don't believe you did."

"Alright then. Well, I came from an extremely rich family of musicians. I have an older brother named Wes, a violinist, whom I suffer an inferiority complex to, and although I myself have a talent for playing the piano, I was reluctant to exhibit this talent because I constantly knew that Wes was better than me. After I turned 17, and my parents called on their divorce, I decided to move out of the house and buy my own. So now, here I am," he explains.

"So Wes is your older brother..." He nods. "And you're, like, filthy fucking rich?"

"Basically."

I open my mouth to say something but he interrupts me. "And don't even _think_ about asking for more alcohol." I pout, crossing my arms. "What happened anyways? How come you're all of a sudden into it? You've been drinking it since this morning," he points out.

"It helps me."

"How does it help you?"

"It just does."

"Does it have to do with your father? About him putting you in harm's way?"

"Not at all."

"Then tell me, Maka!"

I sigh. "It has nothing to do with anyone, only myself. I'm sure my Papa is in prison now, and even if he isn't, it still wouldn't have a thing to do with him. He was always a good father, up until my Momma divorced him and didn't say goodbye. She left him a note on the table, which was a divorce paper, and she was gone afterwards. On the nights my Papa and Momma would go out on their anniversary each year, my Papa went to Chupa Cabras, leaving me alone. There were even times when he would lock me up in my room, and leave without telling me where he went. Everything had fallen down, and nothing seemed like it would rise anytime soon. Or even at all. This resulted in me being bullied by my classmates because of my grades and looks. They would make fun of me because of my straight A's and pigtails. Even though pigtails are for little kids, I have always liked them because they remind me of the times when my Momma would put them up each day for school. And I only get good grades because if I didn't, then Papa would beat me. He would find any excuse to beat me and it didn't matter whether or not it was in public or not. I ended up cutting myself when this all occurred, and I even tried running away. Though none of it was successful, I was at least able to get away for once and not be scolded. Then there was that one time I met you, and you saved my life. It was the time when we were in the hallways and you stopped me from grabbing the blade. So, I'm really grateful for you, and how you could have maybe even saved a life. I guess you aren't so useless after all," I giggle. "And I have been into alcohol lately because it helps me open up to people. When I drink, I'm able to be myself. I'm usually too shy to try and talk to people, so when I met you I was really nervous. But then I got to know you better and I feel like I should be more open about my feelings to you. Just some things need to be kept hidden, for purposeful reasons."

Soul was nodding his head every few minutes and he eventually hid his face behind his hands. He then made little whimpering noises, which made me realize something. He is crying? He _is_ crying. I placed my hand on his back and began rubbing it. He let out impaired sniffles, slowly raising his head revealing damp, red eyes.

"Maka, nobody has ever said anything so sweet to me. And I can't believe you didn't tell me any of this before. Did you not trust me?" he asks, wiping his eyes.

"No, it has nothing to do with me not trusting you, because I _**do.**_ I just wasn't sure whether or not you would have even cared. You know, I'm not exactly the brave type," I reply, smiling. He gives me a weak smile back, but fails when he hiccups. I giggle and lean my head down on his shoulder.

"Thank you for listening to me, Soul."

"Maka, you can tell me anything and I will listen to you each time."

I smile.

Eventually, a few minutes pass and we are left in complete silence. Boy, it was incredibly awkward considering the position we were in. Hands on each other's laps and our heads leaning on one another's.

"Soul?"

"Hmm?"

I lift his head up and capture his lips on mine. I wasted no time shoving my tongue in his mouth. Soon enough, he caught on, not very comfortably, but only for a few seconds as he gently began kissing back. His right hand gently caressed my neck, and I wrap my arms tightly around his neck, deepening the kiss. With every movement, Soul's back would tense up, causing me to smirk. I could feel his lips trembling gently against my own and I pulled back, curling into a ball.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" I say, shaking my hands in front of myself. "It just overcame me!"

He breathes heavily. "What overcame you?"

"We-well, my feelings for you," I mumble.

"What was that?" he asks, leaning his ear in towards me.

"My feelings for you. But only because I care deeply for you! And since you're my friend, too!" I say, flushing red.

He scratches his head. "I care for you too."

"Just forget that ever happened, okay?" He nods.

"I can try."

"And just because I kissed you, doesn't mean you can be all perverse on me, either!" I scream. He chuckles. "I wouldn't dare try."

We smile at each other and then break out into humorous laughter.

"Everything will be back to normal, too, yes?"

"Of course."

I nudge his shoulder. "You smell like barf."

"Ha-ha! Very funny!" he laughs sarcastically, and smirks. "If you don't like it, why don't you clean it?"

"What? But I'm _your _guest, dumbass!"

He chuckles. "Yeah, and it's the master's honor to lend you such importancy." I glare and he just laughs even harder. "Alright, alright. I'll go clean up."

He gets up and walks towards the washing machine, which is located down the hall. Unlatching the lock, he opens up the doors and top of the washer. "Hey, Maka. You didn't exactly smell amazing, either. How's about I wash you too?"

"You said you wouldn't be perverted!" I shout, glaring at him.

"Yeah I did, but I'm _not. _I was thinking more along the lines of throwing you into the washing machine along with the clothes, too. You up for it?" he asks, grinning.

"NO!"

Running, he hoists me up onto his shoulder and carries me away down the hall. "You seem excited about it," he points out, referring to my wiggling around. I glare daggers at him, even though he couldn't see my face. "I am not excited! I'm about to be thrown into the fucking wash machine!" He chuckles.

"Care to explain why you're wiggling around so much, then?"

"I want out of your arms!"

"No can do, Puddy Poo."

"Don't call me that, idiot," I mumble.

Finally we reach the doors and Soul opens them up. "Looks like you're getting company."

I raise an eyebrow at him in questioning."You're talking to clothes?"

"No, the mice and rats that live _with_ the clothes."

"You're sick," I reply and he snickers. "So are you."

Opening up the door to the machine, he swings me back and forth, eager to throw me in. "I feel like a toss salad," I reply. He laughs, not chuckles, actually laughs.

"Very funny, indeed."

Just when I thought he was going to throw me into the spinning machinery, he pauses and lifts me up on top of it. "I thought you were going to make me into a pancake," I say.

Sighing, he rests a hand on my shoulder. "Like I could ever."

I smile and he returns it, leaning in. He pecks my lips and pulls back immediately, scared of rejection. "It's getting late. You should go to bed."

I nod and jump down. "Which room?"

"Mine. I've got the couch."

"Wouldn't you want it to be the other way around?"

"No," he says. "You're the guest. But if I had my own rules, yes." I roll my eyes and he smirks. "Good night."

"Good night. My room is on the right of the bathroom."

"Okay."

"But I don't have anything to pleasure yourself with. You'll just have to suffer the consequences." He winks.

"You're such a pig!"

"Only to you, though." He walks up behind me and points at the door to his room.

"Go in there."

"Yeah yeah."

"And don't forge—" I couldn't hear what he says because I slam the door shut in his face and slide down on it. So much things happened today. I clutched my head in annoyance.

And it was a hell of a lot to take in.


	10. Chapter 10

Stretching my body, I slowly sit up and scratch at my temple. Last night had been rough on me, and my entire body was aching still. And to make the matters worse, I'd unfortunately fallen asleep against the frame of the door, but only for seconds, because I remember being carried onto a bed not long after that. Luckily for me, I hadn't been flattened out if Soul came in here; hell, he was probably the one that placed me here, especially if we're the only two in the house. I sigh, standing up and I start stretching more than before. Making sure my posture is firm, in order to make a new, good impression since I have been stubborn all week, I stand straight and turn the knob open. Loud screeches fill my ears and I wince, closing my eyes, but peer out of one when a strange scream erupts from my right. I step a little out the room, and mentally slide along the wall. But, being the scaredy cat I _can _and _will _be, I never exactly accomplished such. Despite my factual thoughts, I quickly run down the hallway and past the couch in Soul's living room. His tables—which are on each side of the couch and one-man sofa—knock over when I bump into them, and I hear something—no, _someone—_call after me. The voice was obviously male, if you minus the high pitch included in it, but it was not a voice I recognized. Better yet, I hadn't seen Soul at all for the five minutes I'd been out his room; so who was here? I tiptoe towards the loud, tarry voice, until I reach the counter top and I duck underneath it. I spot a pile of sports junk in the corner, and I crawl over to it. Baseball caps, a football and frisby, tennis balls, birdies for badminton, rackets, and a soccer ball. I raise my eyebrow at the pile in front of me in confusion, and eventually grab a racket for special protection.

"Where is his damn food? It's like he doesn't fucking eat!" the voice complains.

I go to sit up, but end up hitting my head underside of the counter. Groaning from discomfort would be my likely reply, but I knew if I even made a sound, I'd be banished for eternity. Well, that was maybe _too _exaggerated. Instead, my mouth emits a sound that resembles a croaking frog, but it is not a frog, and a squeak, that does not take after a mouse. It confuses me as to how that came out of my mouth, and how I created it in the first place.

"Soul? You there, buddy?"

I pause. Soul? So the stranger knows Soul? Well, that explains a hell of a lot.

My back glides against the metal counter and I find myself glancing around the corner. Black shoes with steel near the toes and on the bottom, too, were walking around on the square tiled flooring. With each step, they came closer to where I sit, and I notice the star imprinted near the tip of his shoes. Honestly, who wears shoes with metal or stars anymore? I roll my eyes and crouch-walk to the opposite end, where the pile of sports junk lays, and where there's a spot to squat down in. I sit in the corner; legs pulled towards my chest and arms twisted around them— just in case he comes nearer. To my surprise, the stranger taps his feet on the opposite side of the counter, but never comes near me. Well, that was _until_ I accidentally sat on something extremely pointy, and _until _it assaulted my ass.

"I'm serious, dude! You're not supposed to be making your God wait!" he screams. Wait, does Soul worship this idiot or some crazy shit like that? Woah, dude, that's a little too extreme for my liking, but Soul has never been exactly _sane_, either.

"SOUL!" Chill out, man. I'm sure Soul's in the bathroom or something and I sure as hell wouldn't like to be scolded and yelled at while pissing. "WHERE IS YOUR FOOD?" This kid needs to take some Conazepamor, or maybe he can practice doing some Yoga to help calm his hormones. His screeching is beginning to remind me of the cashier at SaveWay. Not a good experience.

"I am starting to believe you're dead, Soul. And dying without telling your God has once again, pissed him off!" he yells, stomping his feet. Once again? I raise an eyebrow at him, and crawl through the small crack to my left. The view was yet, the most unpleasant thing I have ever come to terms with. The stranger was standing up, hovering over the sink, stuffing his face with, like, five sandwiches at once. Relish and other substances leaked from the rim of his mouth, causing me to scrunch my nose in disgust. To add more to the moment, a dreadful stench lingered through the air, and it smelt of rotten onions and horse radish. Oh, and believe me, those were the two things I could not stand; so that wasn't the best thing that has happened to me.

"Showl erl be watting 'ere, and ch'you berrer be 'ere..." he licks his fingers, when he finishes his second sandwich, and swallows. "...when I'm finished all these." And he grabs a sandwich off the plate and begins chewing. Closing his eyes and admiring the (disgusting) food, he smirks. "I know you're there, Soul," he says, finished chewing. "And I also know that you're hiding from me. So, come show the guy who'll surpass God, yourself!" I was hesitant, but got up and began crab-walking toward him, with a racket in hand. When I was behind the damned idiot, I bring my hand up and tap his shoulder lightly, and he turns around.

"HOLY SHIT, YOU'RE NOT SOUL!"

"Yeah, I kind of figured that..." I smack his head with the racket. "...out a long time ago!" I say, hoping I have knocked him out. But I guess God was against me today, because he rose off the ground, rubbing his temple.

"HOW DARE YOU HIT YOUR GOD!" My God?

"Firstly, I can hit whoever I want. Secondly, you are _not _my God." I stick my tongue out at him and smirk. "Because, after all, you're only a mere human, such as myself."

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT I, BLACK*STAR, WHO WILL ONE DAY SURPASS THE POWER OF THE GODS." I roll my eyes.

"Alright. Whatever you say,_ Black*Star,_" I reply. "By the way, where do you think Soul got off to? I can't seem to find him anywhere."

"That's what _I_ would look to know."

"Yeah, yeah, Mr. Stick-Up-His-Ass. I was just curious, is all," I say. "Oh my god, Black*Star! What if something happened to him! Then I might be the cause of it!" I add, shaking the poor guy. He stumbles back and forth until I let go, and he falls backwards.

"So...dizzy..."

I put my hands on my hips. "A little dramatic? Here." I hold out my hand for him. "Grab it before I change my fucking mind."

He looks away, closing his eyes. "A God doesn't need help from the likes of you." He gets up and brushes off his clothes and adverts his eyes to look at me. "And I only helped you last night because you looked uncomfortable." Huh? What the hell is he talking about?

"Helped me? Last night?" I ask.

"I carried you to the bed. I deserve a praise now."

I raise an eyebrow. "I don't think that's necessary, though."

"Compared to a man as big as me you realize how small you are, don't you? I understand how you feel. Even I can be frightened by my own greatness. So I find it difficult to stand in front of mirrors. Of course, I am the most important person, so it is completely necessary."

I grunt. "Don't you ever get sick of yourself?"

"Sometimes I'm such a big star that I can't handle it," he replies. Of course. Neither can I. And I just met you.

"I am still not praising you for carrying me to bed," I reply. "Why are you here anyways?" He opens the fridge and grabs a juicebox out from it. Poking the straw into the hole, he takes a sip and stares at me. "He didn't tell you? I'm moving in with you guys."

Great. And at that moment, I had to be drinking milk. Awesome, Maka, just plain awesome. After spitting it out, I take a good look at the boy in front of me, because I hadn't noticed the way he looked before. His hair was blue, and in the shape of a star, while he wore a plain white T-shirt; and dark blue jeans. The only things about him that were strange were his hair, shoes, and idiotic personality. And now he'll be here. For a longer time than I had expected. But I honestly didn't think he would be staying at all. Big news flash.

"Awesome," I say, sarcasm rolling off my tongue. "Why couldn't it be someone else thats, I dunno, mature?"

He glares at me. "You can look high or low but you wont find a bigger and more mature guy than me!"

I sigh. "I'll take your word for it." I run to the couch and take my coat and bag in hand. "I'm going to find Soul. So, I guess I'll see you later."

"Sure, take as long as you'd like. Because I know it will be a lot quieter with you not around to disturb a God such as myself." I roll my eyes and turn the knob open. Stepping into the deep, fresh air, I smile to myself and run down the cobblestone pathway, to the gate at the end of it. I unlatch the lock, and begin merrily skipping down the sidewalk.

"Soul. Tell me again why you were in there!" I hiss, pointing to the building we're standing in front of.

"Really, Maka! I told you three times that I wasn't _in _there! I was waiting for Black*Star, because he promised he`d meet me here. Why here of all places? I don't know!" He says, and shrugs at the last part. "Besides, I'm not old enough to go in there."

"That doesn't stop you from sneaking through the window or something!" I huff, pursing my lips. "And just so you know, Black*Star won`t be coming." Soul raises an eybrow, and crosses his arms. "_Because, _he`s destroying our fridge." I blush after I notice I said 'our fridge', but it quickly fades when Soul speaks up.

"I hadn't expected him to come for another couple months at the least," he says.

"And why's that?"

"He promised he would be here sometime in January; 2 months from now. That's why."

"Oh." I sigh, and zip open my jacket pocket. Digging through it, I recieve a confused look from Soul. "What?" He opens his mouth to talk, but I don't look at him; I keep digging through the pocket.

"What would you need out of your pocket in front of a Strip Club, Maka?" Soul questions, blowing a bubble with his gum.

I whip my head around and glare at him. "This is no Strip Club!" I point to the building again. "This is a place for men and women who want to get laid. And hookers are in there! Hookers aren't in Strip Club's, Soul!" He rolls his eyes. "I deeply regret living in this world, now that I see what it has now become."

"You do know how weird that sounds, right? After all, you were pretty aroused last night when you were making out with me."

I glare at him. "You swore you wouldn't bring that up."

"I never swore anything. Don't make assumptions," he replies.

"Whatever," I say. "Why is Black*Star moving in, anyways?" I was curious as to why the damned idiot was moving in with us for many reasons. One, he's going to annoy the living hell out of me. Two, he seems like the type to have no friends. And three, the kid is more obnoxious than I have ever been, so he was going to be hard to handle. Especially if he likes to drink. I shivered.

"He was kicked out of his home after he graduated and can't find a home, because he has no job or money," Soul says, eyebrow twitching.

"He gratuated? How old is he?" I ask, tilting my head innocently.

"19," he starts, looking down at his shoes. "We were friends as children and he has always been 3 years older than me. When we were in Junior High, I didn't have any other friends because I was too shy." He scratches his head and blushes a little. "And when he left for High School, I didn't have anyone. So, after 4 years of not seeing him, he came back and told me to meet him here..." Psh, I think he forgot.

"Why would he want to meet you at a Hooker Bar?"

He glares at me, eyebrow twitching. "It's not a Hooker Bar. But, because he's always been a ladies man. Don't know how they were attracted to him with his... _different _personality. though."

I nod my head in agreement. "I just met him, and I already don't like him."

He laughs. "No reason to dislike the guy, he's just not the type to meet new people correctly. Always making a bad first impression; same with me."

"How so?" I ask, pulling my hair into a ponytail. Yes, I'll admit, it was down this morning.

"When I first met him, we didn't exactly like eachother. Through Elementary School, I mean; grade 2 to 6. He was the one guy that would gang up on me with his friends, because he was in grade 6 and I was in 3." He chuckles. "But then everyone started detesting his additude and left him. So he came to me, and that's how we became friends in the first place."

"I see," I giggle. "You've got a tight relationship with him now?"

He laughs at my choice of words. "I guess so."

A smile curls onto my lips. "So, Soul, why do you have sports equipment in the corner of your kitchen?"

"Those were the things I used to throw at Black*Star when he pissed me off during Gym. I ended up bringing them home because they all broke."

I deadpan. Now that I think about it, the racket had no handle...

"That explains why I couldn't knock him out..." I say, earning a look from Soul.

"Knock him out?"

"He pissed me off so I threw the racket at him. Just like you would," I reply, snickering. "I could never imagine you doing that though. Or being bullied."

Soul furrows his eyebrows. "You can't?"

"Nope. You seem like the type to _do _the bullying."

"Why?"

"Because you're such a dick," I say.

"You have called me that before, I believe." I laugh at his irritated expression. "Yeah, because that's what you are." His eyebrow twitches, and not only that, but so does his eye.

"And you're also a—" I begin to say, but Soul covers my mouth with his black gloved hand.

"If I remove my hand, will you no longer call me names?" I snort. He sounds like a child. But despite this, I nod.

He does as said.

"—dork. Yes, I did just call you a whale's penis. Why? Because that's what you are." I skip down the alley, smirking. Going to a Hooker's Bar is not always the best thing when it involves me. You will have to undergo certain consequences; like being hit in the dick. Or maybe even being called a whale's penis.

**Thank you for reading. I will update the next chapter as soon as possible; I still have to write it. ^^; Though, I've got the entire story already planned out in my head. **

**Okay, so what did you guys think of the chapter? Was it bad? Or did I do good? I honestly thought I was doing good, because I managed to include a lot of good information that you will need for later on in the story in order for it to be good and exclusive, but I'm not sure. Okay, I need to stop saying good.**

**Did you like that I included Black*Star in this? And Soul and his story? Ah, I have so much doubt that this went well, but I'll leave it all up to you to review. **

**See you guys next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I just realized how much Maka is like me in this story LMAO. **

**So, I skipped drama class today for two reasons: I had an essay which was due and I wasn't there for it, and because it was supposed to be memorized. Now I'm in deep shit, man. **

_**Deep shit.**_

**Wish me luck! ^^; **

**But anyways. No school for me today. *sigh* Finally. Well... kind of. Being sick isn't something I wanted. lol**

**In this story, Black*Star won't be screaming how he will someday surpass God all the time, because it wouldn't go well with the story. I have made it so he says that every little bit, but I need to mainly focus on making him seem more mature. And if he ends up being OOC, well, it **_**is **_**fanfiction.. *pokerface***

"Remind me why you're making me do this again," I say, between pursed lips. The damned dress stuck to my curves in an untidy manner; making me look like some slutty tramp. A midnight bow was placed in the middle of my chest, while white lace coated the back. I would say the black dress was quite dashing if it wasn't blocking my air passageways. I looked at Black*Star from the corners of my eyes, shuffling uncomfortably when he grinned up at me.

"Am I keeping it?" I question, loosening the strings on the back.

"Yes. I have already boughten it. And your shoes."

I sigh, curling a piece of hair with my finger simultaneously, as Black*Star ran a gloved hand through his blue locks.

"It accents me well, wouldn't you say?" I ask.

"No, not _you._ Your breasts I can see, but not _**all **_of you," he replies with a bored tone. I shoot him a glare and he jumps up in surprise.

"THAT IS NO WAY TO TREAT YOUR GOD!" Yeah, and how many times have I told you that you're _not_ my God? Two hundred?

"Black*Star," I say, motioning my hand for him to come to me. He disobeys my request, as he sits back down, and starts texting...

I hate this kid so much right now.

"_Black*Star, if I need to, I _**will** _use force_," I threaten. He appears unfazed, so I wobble over to him in my new heels; and grab the scruff of his neck in a tight hold.

"Listen, _old man_." The smirk that had been on his face vanished and it was soon replaced by a cold scowl. "Your bullshit is enough to handle, but now that you have successfully pissed me off, I think you deserve to be punished, no?"

He shakes his head from left to right again and again, and I roll my tired eyes; before I smile. "Too bad; I do."

He deadpans at me, but then bursts into a huge fit of laughter. "You believe that I, Black*Star the almigh—" he begins to say this, but I luckily hush him by kicking his shins, and he topples on top of a metal coat hangers pile.

"Fuck," he groans, holding his groin. "I've only known you for two days and I hate you."

I smirk in response. "Touchè."

"Just buy the god damn outfit, small tits," he grunts. I feel my eyebrow twitch at the almost similar phrase Soul nicknamed me.

"What for?" I say, fiddling around with the tight fitting clothing. "You do still need to explain this shit to me," I add. "Like _now_."

He snickers. "What kind of God would I be if I didn't? Peasants, such as you, are incapable of understanding anything anyways. You aren't humans, after all." ...What.

"That made _no _sense, Star."

"What's up with the sudden nickname? Am I some important aspect of your life now? If so, you'd better bow down to me!" He says, giving me a shit-eating-grin. I glare back at him, obviously irritated. Damned idiot.

"Fuck off and answer my question."

He gives me another shit-eating-grin and I feel the urge to rip it from his face. "You're doing this for me as a friend."

My eye twitches. "_Black*Star._"

He motions his hand, waving it off. "Fine. I need you to cover as somebody." I raise both eyebrows. "...At my parent's engagement party."

"Why?" I deadpan.

"I told them I had recently broken up with an ex; they want to meet her..."

"You're a fucking idiot," I reply.

"Not as big of one as you."

"Then stop saying you'll surpass God. No one believes you, anyway. Including me." Crossing my left leg over my right, I unstrap my heels and place them on my lap, sighing in relief that they got removed. My feet were going to break.

He sends me a glare, stuffing his phone into his coat pocket. "O, how the mighty have fallen," he mimicks, rolling his eyes.

"Da—" _sneeze. _"—amn y—" _sneeze. _"—you!" I yell (or try to).

A tick appears on Black*Star's temple, and he scratches at it. "You're annoying the shit out of me."

Scowling, I throw one of my stilettos at him, but he dodges it on cue. "Can't a girl sneeze without your permission? God, I hate you."

He crosses his arms. "I hate you more; Now shut up and fix your hair so we can leave," the boy sneers.

"What the hell's wrong with my hair?" I ask, plopping myself down on a side table. "I thought it looked rather spiffy."

"Spiffy?" he scoffs. "It reminds me of someone who just got out of bed."

"...That's because you dragged my ass here."

"I was in need of you."

"You're so kind," I say, rolling my eyes. "Hey, Star. Can you grab that brush beside you? I'll fix my hair." He smirks. "But I'm not doing it for you."

"Right," he replies. The boy reaches to the side, grabbing the brush. "Here."

I take it and begin brushing my hair. "Tell me when it looks good enough, 'kay?" Wow. You can just hear the sarcasm drip off my tongue. I think I need a prize.

"Sure," he says, sauntering over to me. When we come nose to nose—him towering over me—he ruffles my hair. "There."

"You just fucked up my head again."

"Exactly."

I moan into my hands. Well, I'm completely and utterly exhausted. And now, I am being set up to go to a (possibly) two hour engagement party, for a guy—that I hate—'s family party. Yay...

"I might fall asleep soon, bro," I say, yawning.

Black*Star raises an eyebrow. "No, you're not sleeping. We're going to the party, whether you like it or not."

"But I barely slept!" I yell.

"Why didn't you?"

"I stayed up a half hour past seven playing Kingdom Hearts!"

"..."

"Let me sleep!" I plead, and he glares at me. "Please?"

"No. But I have something for you..." He digs through his ass pockets **(1) **until he comes across a card. "Take it," he says, handing it to me.

Quickly, I snatch it out of his hands, glaring at him. Opening it, I read:

_Mr & Mrs Paul Smith _

_announce their engagement of their daughter,_

_Cherise Smith_

_to_

_Mr Nicolas Gray_

_On October Fourteen, Two Thousand and Twelve_

"This," I say, pointing to the invitation. "This sucks ass. Thanks, Star."

"You're welcome." He walks over to the exit. "Okay, follow me, where I may escort you to the Limo." He hooks his arm in mine, and I tilt my head to the side; almost innocent looking. Except I was no where near that.

"Limo? Escort?" I ask. "How the hell did yo—"

"Anything is possible for a God," he says, cutting me off. Right...the only problem is you're not a God.

I sigh. "Fine."

* * *

Star and I walked toward the Limo. It was pretty fucking fancy; especially for a _peasant _like me. Rolling my eyes, I step foot into it— okay, it was well fucking decorated. Each leather seat was covered with bottles of alcohol. Awesome. And let us not forget about the spinning discoball.

"This seems much too extreme, Star," I point out, rubbing my head awkwardly. "It makes it seem like we're on a date."

"If a date is what you want; I can make it possible, small tits!" He exclaims, pumping his fist in the air.

My eyebrow twitches. "No, thanks."

The boy shrugs, grabbing a beer can from a seat beside him. He opens it, staring deep into my green eyes. "Am I that tasty?" A smirk takes place on his lips, and he takes a sip of the liquor. It doesn't take long for me to catch on, because I instantly point at a bottle of scotch.

"Get me one."

"Fiesty one, are we?" he asks, taking the bottle and placing it in my hands.

"No," I say. "I just want to kick your ass."

Black*Star snickers. "Impossible."

I remove the cork off the bottle and begin chugging. Yeah, I have never done something so bizarre before, and I may even damage my kidneys, but this shit was tasty as _fuck_! Dry scotch has got to be the best creation invented yet.

"Small tits, don't you think you should slow down?" he questions, eyebrow raised. "You'll become drunk before we even get to the party!"

"That's fine with me," I burp.

"God dammit, give me that." He grabs the bottle out of my hand, and glowers at me. "You're so immature."

"And you're not?" I say, licking my fingers.

"Point proven," he says, ignoring my remark.

"Point invalid," I correct, chuckling.

"Whatever," he replies, placing his arms behind his head and his leg over his other. "You'll understand you're wrong sooner or later."

"Not going to happen; I _am _right."

"No."

Black*Star closes his eyes, and I snatch the bottle he took away from me, that was on the floor in front of his feet. Popping open the cork, I take a sip.

"Hey! I thought I took that away from you!" he says. Oh, he noticed.

"You did."

"Then give it back!"

"If you want it that bad, then have it," I reply, shaking the bottle, while covering the hole. I toss it on his lap. Unfortunately for him, the bottle explodes in his face. "You're welcome."

"Bitch," he says, wiping away the dripping beverage from his mouth.

"That's payback for all of this." I point to the Limo's discoball. "And that."

"What? You don't like what I did for us? I thought it was quite romantic," he teases.

I flush red from irritation. "Oh, shut up."

"But I rather like talking."

I go to throw one of my shoes at him, but notice I don't have any on. "Uh, where the hell did my shoes go?"

"You threw both them at me... I'm supposing you never picked them back up."

"..."

"I knew it!" he says, throwing his arms up in the air to create an affect. Wow, oh so dramatic.

"You don't know anything!" I argue.

"I know too much about you, that it had damaged me," he says, in between snickers.

"Oh, I will fuck you up when I can."

"I don't like you that way, but thanks for the offer. I never knew you liked your God like that. But maybe in the future you can become his Goddess!" Black*Star exclaims.

"I never meant it like that, you dumbass," I say, fists clenched. "Where are we heading anyways?"

"A party lounge in Las Vegas."

"Las Vegas? But that's over 200 miles away! I refuse to travel in a car for three and a half hours!"

"You're getting on my nerves."

"You're getting on my ass!"

He raises an eyebrow at me, and I roll my eyes. "I'm not a pervert."

"I didn't take it that way, so yes you are."

"For the third time; fuck you."

* * *

Black*Star and I walked up to the door of a huge ass building...

"This is huge!"

"What do you expect, small tits?" Black*Star replies.

"Something not as big as this," I reply, rolling my eyes. "Can we go in?"

"Go around the back," he says. "I'll meet you inside soon."

"Where are you going?"

"A God does not need to release private information to some Gofer." ...Seriously?

"Gofer?" I say aloud, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Now let me attend my duties, Gofer." He disappears and I begin walking.

I sigh, and rub my forehead. Being in a car for three and half hours has offically rid of my I.Q. I can no longer think straight; and it doesn't help when you have a psycho nineteen year old in it with you, screaming at the top of his lungs and dancing to blasting party music. No, it was not easy to listen or watch that for as long as I did. But somehow, I seemed to get through it. It just took some shitty time.

When I reached the metal door that I assumed I had to go in; since there were no others, I turned the door handle.

It wouldn't open. Great.

The door in front wasn't locked, but I don't know if I'm supposed to enter it.

Screw it.

I've done this shit before.

I got up, and ran around the corner. Luckily for me, the doors were now opened, and a michevious glint shone in my eyes. "_Thank you_, Jesus," I mumble, smirking. Rubbing my tired eyes to wipe the sleep away, I leaped forward onto the stairs, and I got a good look inside. It was like a mansion. There was a hallway that seemed as if it went on forever, while the walls were decorated by paintings from hundreds of years ago. A rug was placed on the ground for a decorative sense, and it led you til the door at the end of the pathway was reached. Tables had flowers in pots set on them and cards. It was truly amazing.

Stepping foot inside, I examine the hallway a bit more. I smile to myself, and begin walking further down the hall. And then I reach the end of the path, and turn the knob sideways. Thankfully, it opened up and I walked in, shutting it behind me. People stopped talking, dancing, or anything they were doing to take a glance at me. Did they think I was an intruder or some shit? I rub my neck awkwardly, and begin walking towards the punch that was set on a long counter table. Secretly, I was hoping that the guests would look away from me; after all, I was shy in front of crowds of people. But nobody did, much to my disgrace. They simply stare at me for the entire time since I had entered. Okay, this was pissing me off. Stuffing a couple brownies in my mouth, and drinking some punch from the ladel, I turn on my heel and dash into the centre of the 'ball-like' room.

"If you like what you see so fucking much, why don't you take a picture? It would last longer, motherfuckers," I say, my mouth still full of food.

People had looks of disgust on their faces, and some interest. Maybe they think I'm a slut; much like my thoughts... or they think I'm just some terrible mannered bimbo. Wow, I think the last one would be a complement; considering how true it is.

"SMALL TITS!" screams a familiar voice. I turn on my heels and see Black*Star running toward me. "There you are," he adds. "I thought you had gotten yourself kidnapped by some thugs again."

"Again?" I spit out my brownies. "What the hell do you mean 'again'?"

"That," he points to the chewed up food on the floor. "Is disgusting. Clean it up before my parents get here. I don't think they would be very happy to know that my ex-girlfriend is a pig." Sighing, he puts a hand on my shoulder. "And I mean the day I came to your rescue and you claimed you were in love with me. Such beautiful memories."

"When did I say _that_?" I ask, glaring at the boy. "And I am **not **your ex-girlfriend, you damned idiot!" I argue.

"Still in denial, my dear love? I told you; we are no longer dating. Yes, I do love you. But we need to go our separate ways... forever." I hear the crowd of people gasp, and some are wiping away their tears with a handkerchief. Tch, sissys.

"Okay, listen you bastard. We never once gone out. And do you know how cheesy that sounds? I mean, 'go our separate ways'? We met two days ago, asshole!"

"What do you _mean_, love?" Black*Star asks, gritting his teeth when he said the last two words. "Don't you remember _anything_?" he asks, eyebrow twitching.

Oh. Right. The plan.

"Oh—Sorry, what was that? I was just acting... _**love**_." I gulp when I say it, because it feels wrong. "I have, uh, moved on, yes! Now we must part ways... into temporary bliss.. with our—uh..." I tap my foot. "—mothers.."

Black*Star deadpans at me, clearly amused. "I see. Follow me. You must meet my parents now." The guests gasp in delight, and wink at Black*Star. Was that supposed to be helpful? I nod at him, and hook my arm with his.

"So, where the hell are they?" I whisper to him.

"They're down the hallway."

I nod, and my heart beat quickens. "Uh, dude, I'm kind of nervous. What if your parents don't like me?"

"You don't need to fret over it," he reassures me. "I know they don't like you already." I shoot him a glare and he smirks.

"I know everything, because after all, I am a God! You are my Gofer!" What's up with the whole 'Gofer' thing, now? I roll my eyes.

"I am no one's Gofer," I mumble.

We reach two large doors, and Black*Star uses a door knocker to contact his parents. They open up, and I gawk at the sight before my eyes. There were two young people staring at us. They were both dressed in fancy get-up; the woman wearing a flower printed dress and earrings. Her brown hair reached her waist, and it was slightly wavy. The man, on the other hand, wore a simple black and white tuxedo. He had trimmed black hair; some covering his eyes.

"Hello, is this..." the woman trailed off, staring at me. "Your ex-girlfriend?" What was this girl? A teenage mother?

Black*Star nodded and I looked at him from the corners of my eyes. "Yes, mother."

"I see. You pick up... such lovely things." So now I'm a thing? "And you, young man, should have wore proper attire. Dressing in something other than a tuxedo is improper!" she scolds, pointing a finger at him.

He sighs. "Yes, mother. Now what did you want to meet... uh, small tits for?" he questions.

"Small.. tits? Does this young lady have a _proper _name?" I think she has a fetish for 'proper things'.

I nod. "My name is Maka. Maka Albarn."

"Well it was nice meeting you, Maka. I am Cherise, and this is my fiancè, Nicolas," she says, smiling.

"Nice meeting you too."

"Oh, right, Black*Star... We wanted to meet your girlfrien—"

"**Ex-girlfriend**," I cut her off.

She raises an eyebrow at us. "Yes, ex-girlfriend... We wanted to meet her because you claimed to be in love with the girl. And you're basically alone all the time, so I thought you should bring her along. You wouldn't come with anyone else, otherwise." So this was pointless. Traveling here for three and a half hours just to say hello...

"Well we best be going," Nicolas says, brushing off his vest. "Have a good day." And with that, they pushed us out of the doors. I turned around and faced Black*Star.

"I hate you so much right now."

"I believe you have told me that three or more times, love."

"Do not call me such... unpleasant things," I reply, shuddering.

He snickers. "Your Lord has a right to do whatever he wishes to. He has free will, you know."

"I have free will," I point out.

"Not as much as me, a God!" he exclaims, pumping his fists into the air, and jumping. Okay, more like... slipping. "Okay, that hurt like a bitch."

"Wuss," I snicker. "Oh, Black*Star... where the hell is Soul?"

"He should be at the hotel."

"Hotel?"

"Yeah, he's paying for it. I can't possibly handle another minute in that cheap ass Limo any longer." Cheap ass Limo? Tch, no where near cheap.

"Spoiled brat," I mutter.

"I AM YOUR GOD! RESPECT ME!"

* * *

I shifted in the bed, kicking off the sheets that were now crumpled into a ball at the end of the bed, smothered underneath everything. Thank goodness there was a window beside the tripe bunk, or I might have been freaked the fuck out. It makes sense if you think about it. Well, if you can ignore the criminals that watch you sleep at night. Wiping away the sweat on my face, I sighed in relief. The piece and quiet was helping calm down my nerves, which was a good thing, but I knew it would be ruined when the damned idiot came back. I gained the courage, and stumble out of bed, til' I reach the wooden door. And obviously, I turn the knob.

Much to my luck; _Boy, _was I ever right.

"Why do I have to be the one to sleep on the god damned floor? I was the one who payed for this hotel room!" True dat.

"Because, you are an Underling. And Underlings do not exceed their Lord's privacy, or disobey his commands!" Black*Star shouts, breaking my eardrums. Yeah, sure, Black*Star.

"You guys piss me off."

They turn their heads to face me. "Oh, hey, Maks." I blush at Soul's nickname, and I guess Black*Star seemed to notice.

"Oi, are you two going out?" he asks, ogling his eyebrows.

"No," I sigh. "We're just really close friends." My stomach turns when I say this, and I feel like I could break down then and there; but I don't. "Yeah, just friends."

* * *

So, we sit in a cafè downtown, listening to Jazz music blast throughout the building. Not exactly what I would consider relaxing.

"Do you _remember _how my parents looked at me? It was like I was a piece of stray garbage!" The boy yells. "I thought I looked quite handsome. Hell, I always do." Prick. "And, _of course_, you thought so too."

"I do not recall," I state, twirling my finger through the soft 'beverage'. Frozen yogurt has always been** the **shit.

"How can you not?!" Black*Star huffs, crossing his arms over his chest.

"A man like me—better yet; a _God _like me— has full intentions in success! For I, Black*Star the almighty God of the universe, should at least be remembered!" Oh God, (no pun intended) he was rambling. He never rambles unless necessary; he thinks it's not _proper_. "It was only from my parents' engagement party!" Of course, blame it on your parents. "They can just kiss their Lord's ass!"

"Did you not say you've grown out of the habit behind your crazy..." I trail off, raising an eyebrow in bewilderment. "...antics, you could say." To be honest, the damned idiot was starting to wear off on my I.Q.

"Yes. Well, no...but yes. Technically, yes I did." Okay. "I just—" he cuts short, eyes widening a fraction. Well, at least I got a reaction other than smugness out of him. "—didn't realize until now!" He sprints from the plastic lawn chair, and starts running toward the door. Sighing, I replace my ass from the seat with my bag.

"Just don't plan on us almost bashing another damn _dance_ for your parents who I don't give two shits about again," I yell back at him. I hear a faint: _'fuck you'_, and so, I snicker.

I swear that kid will be the fucking death of me.

* * *

"Soul, I swear to God, give those back!" I hear a video recording of Soul and me chasing each other around the living room on the day my house burned down.

"Soul! Give it back!" I screamed at him, and pounded on the bathroom door.

"Not gonna happen!" replied a voice recording of Soul.

"SOUL!"

"Look, they might fit me," he assured, opening the door with them placed around his crotch.

I stifled a giggle, and closed my phone. God, I love you so much Soul.

**I think this is the longest chapter yet, that I have written. *wipes away sweat on temple* There you go, lovelies. After a long wait, I give you something that took me 4 days to write...yay. Being sick has an advantage. (This chapter has over 4,000 words. *sigh*)**

**(1) Ass pockets are the pockets where your ass is located... it's just a new way that Maka refers them to.**

**Damned idiot is what Maka calls Black*Star. I am not using the phrase too much because that's one of his nicknames.**

**Until next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I... am not dead. Surprising, hey? Well, yeah. I haven't updated in almost a month, which is a new record for me. I hope you guys aren't pissed at me for making you wait...so I'll just hope and hope and hope even though that is cheesy. I don't live on the computer ALL THE TIME, per se, or sometimes I'm too lazy to write. Deal wit' it.**

**And I have tried to find out a writing style to use... so it may change every once in a while. Like, I will use past tense or not sometimes (If you've noticed the chapters I wrote earlier in the story).**

**I noticed I haven't been adding the disclaimer in the past chapters 'cause I forget half the time... so: I do not own Soul Eater or its characters. Enjoy!**

**Oh! One more thing. If anybody's confused about their ages, here...**

**Maka: 15**

**Soul: 16**

**Black*Star: 19**

I place my hands underneath my chin and rest my head against the window. Tonight was harsh, even for me, and this made me feel weak. Black*Star noticably noticed this, and has tried to cheer me up for the past half hour. Soul, being the good guy he is, shut him up eventually.

"You know, buddy, you never stop talking," Soul says, examining his fingernails. "And when you do, it's rare." He looks up and grins at the both of us which makes me shift uncomfortably. "So whadd'ya say we hit the lake when we get back in town?" He adds. I look over at Black*Star and he sighs, but nods.

"Sure, I mean, what could go wrong?" I pause. "Except maybe get kidnapped, drugged, and then raped."

Black*Star rolls his eyes. "Don't you kids have school in the morning?" He asks, spitting his gum out the window and pulls out a pack of cigarettes, lighting one. "Or are you skipping out on it again?"

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Huh—ohh! Soul has yet to tell you, then? Heh."

Soul furrows his eyebrows and says, "No, in fact, she doesn't even need to know."

"What do I not need to know?"

"You don't need to know that Soul failed a grade. He never went to school _once _that year," Black*Star says, taking a huff of smoke in.

"Wow," I say with wide eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Like I said, you didn't _need _to know. It wasn't _urgent_."

"Gee, someone's got a stick up his ass," Black*Star retorts. "Anyway, you squirts should head home and go to sleep. _I _will be at the lake."

"Why should _you _be the one to go?" Soul questions and I nod my head enthusiastically.

"Because I said so." He reaches over and smacks the leather seat that I assume was the driver's. "Yo, man! Turn on the music before I punch a wall! Silence is a killjoy." The assumed man driving the limo reaches over, brushing his fingers over the many buttons on the steering wheel and music finally begins playing throughout the automobile.

"Aw, man, what is this shit?" I hear him say, and I sigh. I was too tired to argue.

"I like this song, turn it up," I say.

"It's beginning to make me fall asleep."

"Good night," I sarcastically remark. "And good riddance."

Soul chuckles, but gets interrupted by a yawn. "I think I'll hit the hay." Did he seriously say 'hit the hay'? Who says that? "Night." He positions a pillow in his hands, patting it and setting it underneath his head, which was resting on the wall behind us. I scratch my head and let a yawn slip past my lips. Soul smirks. "You know, I think someone's a little tired, no?"

I blush, and mumble a 'shut up', earning an amused smile from said guy. "Night." I feel the limo pull into the curb, assuming the driver was going to sleep and I peer over towards Black*Star, before smiling. He was sleeping with his mouth slightly opened, resting on my handbag (which was full of my clothes), and the only sound I could hear was his vibrant snoring and the occasional bump of the vehicle. "Guess I'm the only one alive," I giggle. Reaching for my suitcase, I pull out my iPhone and headphones, plug them in and place them in my ears. I steal another glance at Soul, but immediately look away in hopes he wasn't still awake and could feel me staring at him. A song I don't recognize blasts into my ears and I jump up in surprise, heart beat increasing.

_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_There's so much they hold_

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?_

I doubt that's possible. Everytime I look into the eyes of the one I love, none of that occurs with me. But crimson red really doesn't relate to the sunrise _or _night sky, if you want to be precise. Then again, songs have never made sense in any way, whatsoever. All is bullshit. "Yeah, all just bullshit," I mumble to myself, slouching in my seat.

_'Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No: I won't give up_

Why are all songs about love? What if love doesn't exist like Soul described? I mean, nothing is really going on in my love life. First: The one I love doesn't love me back... second: Love doesn't exist. So am I really in love with him, or is it some petty crush that I'll soon get over? I can't help but feel as though my feelings I hold for him aren't ever going to mutual and mean nothing. But maybe it's just night talk taking over.

A quick vibration cuts me out of my thoughts. I look down at the phone that made the beat on my chest, that I guess is where I placed it. A text.

**Soul(:**

**I'm enjoying the look on your face at the moment.**

I roll my eyes, looking across from me. Sure enough, the asshole was smirking, which was, of course, directed to me (obviously). I begin typing.

**Soul(:**

**Of course u are, u chicken shit. i thought u were asleep & how didn't i hear you?  
Read: 1:36AM**

I sneak a peek at his face and see him smiling.

**Soul(:**

**Because you're deaf...and I was, but I couldn't fall asleep again when I woke up because of Blackstar...**

**Soul(:**

**Yeah he's being fucking loud. have u ever thought of buying earplugs? haha  
Read: 1:37AM**

**Soul(: **

**Yep but it never works for me. He's like a damn alarm clock trying to wake you up on time. lol. So you wanna hit the lake? I looked and there's one right outside even though we're on a highway...and everyone's asleep, I think.**

**Soul(:**

**Sure do u have extra clothes? we'll get drenched  
Read: 1:39AM**

**Soul(:**

**You can borrow a t of mine if you want, I don't think you wanna wake up Blackstar trying to get your bag. Other than that, yeah I do.**

**Soul(:**

**Okay haha now?  
Read: 1:40AM**

**Soul(:**

**Yep.**

I stand up, stretching my body and then yawn. "Damn, I'm tired," I mumble, sauntering toward the door, but stop before looking back at Soul. He was jumping out of his jeans and kicking off his socks. I raise an eyebrow. "What the fuck are you doing?"

He turns around to glare at me. "Trying to change." He kicks off his other jean legging from his left leg, and pulls off his socks. "But I am finally successful."

I snicker. "You're not being too loud...or...?"

"He's a deep sleeper. He could sleep through a hurricane if he wanted to that bad."

"Holy shit..." I pause. "but it makes sense."

"I know. Now c'mon." After he finished putting on his swim trunks, he took off his shirt and dragged me out of the car doors.

"Are you trying to rip off my arm? Because I think you're going to if you don't let go," I grumble. Soul sighs but loosens his grip slightly enough for the loss of circulation in my arm to regain back to normal. I let out a huff of relief, rubbing my hand over my sweaty forehead. "Okay," I begin. "Is it hot in here, or am I losing my sanity? I keep seeing duplicates of everything."

"Maybe you're tired," Soul suggests, still continuing on dragging me.

"I'm not _tired_. I feel the need to jump into a pool of water and never get out; it's hot as hell out here." I wipe my forehead again. "And I even think the temperature, the last time I checked—twenty minutes ago—was pretty extraordinary weather if I do say so myself."

"Stop getting worked up over something that isn't important," Soul replies. "Look, we're here. You can stop your complaining now." I mumble a couple of curse words and Soul rolls his eyes, passing me a T-shirt he grabbed along the way, that I surprisingly never noticed he brought.

"You can leave," I say.

"Maybe I don't_ want _to."

"You have to. Go play Temple Run on your iPhone in the bushes or something until I'm done getting changed."

"Why, let's try to agree on this one, Maka..."

"NO!" I scream, throwing a pair of socks at him. "Pervert."

He chuckles. "Okay, I'm going." He walks off, and I begin taking off my clothes. First my shirt and pants, then my bra. I sigh, picking the t-shirt up off the ground and putting it over my head, and my arms through the arm holes until it's fully on me. Running through the grassy meadow towards the lake, I stop before jumping in.

"Soul, you're not leaving me out here alone, now are you?" I question. Said guy jumps out of the bushes.

"But I am playing a game." He turns his iPhone sideways, tongue sticking out on the corner of his mouth. He looked cute...

"Your loss, not mine," I yawn, covering my mouth. "I'm already exhausted, so get your ass over here."

He obeys, annoyed, and runs a hand through his hair when he reaches me. I raise one eyebrow, but bring it down after he smiles. Why he was smiling; I didn't know the answer to that. Although, I could tell it wasn't meant to be sincere, so I sigh in defeat, guessing it was made to be perverted. "No."

"Awww, why?" He asks, slouching his shoulders.

"I am not swimming stark naked with you."

"Fuck, you're smart, Maka." Damn, I was right? Guess I'm becoming talented.

"And neither are you." He frowns in response. Yeah, I was.

"It was just a suggestion," He laughs, crossing his arms. "I didn't think you would take it seriously, though... so I never made any effort in making it into a joke."

"Right. Like that could ever be taken as a joke," I say sarcastically. Grabbing my arm, he winks at me, causing me to blush. Unfortunately.

"Let's jump in together," I hear him say and I nod. "On the count of three. One, two, three!" We do as said, and I blow air out of my nose when we go under, trying to catch my breath. Soul yanks me up, obviously catching on, and holds me above the surface.

"Did I mention I'm a terrible swimmer?" I ask, batting my eyelashes at him.

"No, I don't believe you did. But I wish you would have informed me before you nearly dragged me down to the bottom of the lake."

I laugh. "Drag me to the surface..." It came out more of a command than anything, but Soul happily obliged.

"Thanks," I say when we reach the surface. "And now that we're soaked, we can't go back to the car because it would make a mess that Black*Star would question when he gets up."

"Why the hell did you agree to go to the lake when you clearly couldn't stand a second in the water without drowning? Do you understand how worried I got for you? Dammit," He grunts, ignoring my mumbling, and rubs his hands over his face. "You are the only one who frustrates me so deeply."

"Can't help it. It's a gift."

"A disgraced gift."

"Indeed, Soul. Indeed." He rolls his eyes and I smirk. "So are we going to basically camp out here in our soaked fucking clothes? Or are we going to find a tent or some shit from the limo? It's still extremely hot out here, you know. My skin's burning."

"We can get a tent." He stands up stretching, and looks at me. "Come with me." I nod and get up.

Walking towards the vehicle, I smirk, grumbling. "I'm sure if Black*Star noticed us gone, he would have mistaken us for doing something we would never do..." Which was something I never wanted to say. If you catch my drift.

We reach our destination in less than a minute and pull out a tent and its supplies from the back trunk. "I am _really _sleepy. I might just fall asleep."

"..." Silence fills the air for a minute or so and I try to break the sudden awkwardness.

"Soul?" I ask.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I zoned out for a moment." I can tell. "Here, I can carry that." He takes the things out of my hands and hunches his back, adjusting it all in his arms, but straightens up when he finishes.

"Okay," I reply.

The walk back to the lake was sort of tense, I mean, silence _is _a killjoy, Black*Star; it just is. And when Soul sets down everything and sets it up, everything remains as of before. "Got nothing to say, do you?" I hear a voice say and I bring myself back to reality as said guy had a smug grin plastered on his face.

"No, I don't." He finishes up everything and unzips the door, prying it open for my sake. "Thanks."

He nods, and walks in behind me.

I fall flat on my back and sigh, closing my tired eyes. "I think I might get some sleep. Good night, Souly Woully." He balls his fists in annoyance.

"'Kay, night then, Maka."

He walks out of the yellow tinged tent and picks up a couple of pairs of blankets off the ground, quickly running back into the small area and making sure to close it. He places them over my 'delicate figure' and sighs. Giving my lips a brief kiss, he plops himself on the hard ground beside me, rolling on his side.

"I don't need covers, I suppose." And with that, he closes his eyes and I smile.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back! Yeah, and I have another chapter too, motherfuckers. :D**

**Disclaimer (because I need to do them or I might have an ass kicking): I do not own Soul Eater or it's characters. Who am I kidding, I wouldn't be here if I did.**

Soul rests his folded hands on his mouth and scowls. He crawls over to where I lay asleep and hovers above me. He opens his mouth to speak, "Maka, are you awake?"

I yawn and quickly sit up, bumping my head in the process. "Ow, you fucker. What was that for?" I hear a light 'tsk' from the person above me; Soul.

"You sleep like the dead. And _I_ thought you were an insomniac."

I growl, "Why did you wake me up at..." I pull my phone out of my pocket, checking the time through half lidded eyes. "7:49 am? I will kill you," I threaten, gritting my teeth.

"Because," he begins. "Your father escaped from prison and is searching for you."

"What?!" I ask in disbelief. He pulls me out of the tent, carrying my hands, and drags me inside the limo no more than 2 feet away. I blink in confusion and utter annoyance until Soul gives me a nervous smile.

"It's fine. We can find some place where we can hide you!"

"That's it," I say, clenching my fists, "I'm not some fucking toy that you can mess around with! Jeez, this is hard enough for me and you're just making it worse!" I scream. " Just because you don't know how it feels to be hit and beaten by your father, you never seem to make a big deal over it. Soul, I— I don't know what to do anymore!" Tears begin streaming down my cheeks, and I profusely decline each comforting word Soul uses on me. "Don't try to make it any better!"

Black*Star jumps up from one of the leather seats—apparently not noticing us before until now—holding a Blackberry in his hand. "Small tits! Have you heard? Your father is looking for you!" He grins happily. "He says he wants to ravish you...which creeped me out a bit, but he LOVES YOU! How fatherly!" He hands me the phone, still grinning.

"What the hell are you watching CBC news for, dumbass?" Soul questions, narrowing his eyes at the idiot across from us, but then looks back down at the device in my hands, watching the video recording displayed on the screen.

"Now isn't the fuckin' time to be worrying about that. What if he catches me?" I ask, covering my mouth with my hands. "I don't... I don't want that."

Soul sighs. "He won't, Maks."

"But you don't know that, Soul! He might! So stop trying to comfort me!"

"Calm down will you?" Black*Star shouts, covering his ears with his hands. "I have a fuckin' headache now because of you and I can't think with all this shouting! I still don't know what to take to get rid of the pains in my ass. PUN INTENDED!"

"I can't c—calm down now... I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Soul sighs. "You're not in control of your emotions, well, you never are actually." He scowls and takes a seat in front of Black*Star and me. Grabbing the idiot's phone out of his hands, he throws it across the room—if you can even call it that—and Black*Star's eyes widen in utter surprise and shock.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" he yells, hands gripping on to his cheeks. "THAT MOTHERFUCKIN' PHONE COST OVER 800 DOLLARS!"

"Doubt it. Buddy, your phone is a piece of garbage," Soul says, patting Black*Star's shoulder. "and you probably paid less than half of that for it."

"YOU'RE SO UNGRATEFUL TO YOUR GOD, SOUL! Ha! Ha! You have to be punished!" he exclaims and Soul and I raise an eyebrow. "...and I'll need to get a new phone..." he mumbles.

The past few days that I have spent with Black*Star have been the weirdest experiences of my life; nothing even adds up anymore. I was once the loner who nobody dared to talk to, and now I've got two guys who waste their days away with me. For once in my life I feel cared and loved for. Is it bad that I want more?

"Uh, no I don't. And you're not my God, bastard," he argues.

"YES I AM, AND YOU WILL RESPECT ME! YOU TOO," he points at me and I roll my eyes. "DON'T DISGRACE ME, YOU HOG!" He raises his hand in attempt to slap me, but Soul reaches out and holds onto his arm strongly.

"It's not right to hit a girl," he defends.

I wipe away my tears from before with my tiny fingers and pout. Soul notices this and sighs, gets up, and walks over to me. "I promise you won't get hurt." I nod and wrap my arms around his neck when he leans down. He readjusts my arms so he's comfortable and places me in his lap. I bury my face into his chest. He smiles, but frowns again after he rests his head by my own; he whispers in my ear, "All you gotta do is trust me."

"I do trust you," I whisper back.

Black*Star whistles, "WOO-EE! Look at what we have here. And you both told me you guys weren't a couple. Shame on ya' both."

My head shot up instantly, crashing into Souls and I could hear some grunting from him. I whip my head to face Black*Star. "Listen you damned idiot, he and I are _not _going out as said before. We are just really good friends. That's it. Nothing to it. Zippo."

"Right...but you two like each other...AND YOU CAN'T DENY IT! I KNOW YOU DO! BOTH OF YOU DO." My eye twitches, "I am not answering that because that is a retarded question."

"No it isn't," Soul interrupts. "It isn't at all. I like Maka. A lot actually."

"SO YOU _ARE _IN LOVE WITH HER! Ha! Ha! Priceless," he bellows, clutching his stomach. I feel my heart skip a beat and my face heats up.

"You need to stop making up lies! A—and stop accusing people, Black*Star!"

"How do you know I'm making up lies? Denying leads you no where, small tits," he snickers.

"Let's just drop the subject, we all know what I meant." Soul's flustered face didn't hide the fact that he meant what he said. "Okay?" Black*Star and I nod, while he sighs and places his clenched fists into his lap, opening and stretching them. "Good. I'll go grab our stuff."

He hops out of his seat and slides the door open.

"Black*Star, tell the limo guy to take us back into town, but when Soul gets back," I say.

"What's the magic woooorrddd~?" he asks, grinning.

"Oh, come on. Don't sta—"

"MAGIC WOOORRRD."

"Tell the limo guy to take us back into town, _please_," I correct.

"That's better," he says and sits down. Soon enough, Soul comes in carrying my bag and a blanket.

"I put everything in the trunk and brought you your stuff," he says, walking over to me and placing the bag beside me. "I brought the blanket for if you got cold." He rubs his neck sheepishly, which makes the corners of my lips curl up.

"Thank you." Soul hands me the fluffy blanket and I put it over my entire body 'til I'm completely covered. "It's warm."

He smiles at me and goes and lays down on the opposite side of seats. Black*Star goes on about some sort of arcade game and how he got an extreme high score on it, but I decide to ignore his rambling and relax a bit. I begin searching the room randomly. I think about how cared I am; how accepted I am. All because I met Soul. I think about the day I met him in the hallway all those weeks ago. He is very important to me, and surprisingly I don't think I would be alive if I hadn't ever met him. I remember that on that day I was going to the bathroom to cut myself; I wanted to feel pain unbearable to what I felt all those years; it all soothed my worries in the worst ways possible.

When I was a little girl, I dreamed of meeting my perfect, very own prince charming. Like the ones out of those princess movies, but most importantly _'The Beauty And The Beast' _because no matter how you look at it, love isn't based on appearances. I believed I would meet my prince one day, and I never cared about what he would look like. I didn't care if his nose would be too pointed, nor did I care if his eyes would be too far away from each other. And Soul...I judged him when I first laid eyes on him too, but learned not to worry about it after I got to know him. _Love isn't based on appearances._

"—and that was probably the most _AWESOMEST_ days of my life." I glance at the idiot who is residing beside me. At least he shut up now.

"Did you tell the driver to take us home?" I question.

"Not yet!" he huffs, crossing his arms.

"Well fucking do it then!" Soul screams.

Black*Star sneers at him but obeys. "EY! LET'S GET GOING. YOUR GOD ISN'T GOING TO WAIT AROUND ALL DAY FOR _YOUR _SCRAWNY ASS. NOW LET'S GET A MOVE ON, HUH?"

Immediately, the vehicle begins to move.

"I don't understand how he _listens _to you," Soul mumbles between clenched teeth. "But anyway, why are we going into town, Maka? I thought you wanted to get away from your father."

I sigh, "I do. But he'll find me anyways. You know, he is smarter than he's taken for."

"We'll figure something out," Black*Star insists. "We won't let him get you. I wouldn't be the future God if I couldn't help a girl with her problems, would I?"

"Fine," I say, slouching in my seat. "Whatever you fuckin' say...you had better be right though."

...

"Why was I the one stuck doing this again?" I ask in suspicion.

Soul and Black*Star dragging me into a police station wasn't something I wanted to do at 11 in the morning, thank you.

"Because he's _your_ father," Soul says.

"And he loves you!" Black*Star pipes in, grinning like he has been a psychopath all his life. I wouldn't be surprised if he turned out to be one.

I grumble a little and yank my arms out of their tight grasps, "Yeah, yeah."

I walk on to the concrete stairs and begin sauntering up them at a slow pace. "WALK A LITTLE FASTER, GRANDMA!" Black*Star mocks, falling to the ground while clutching his stomach.

Soul curses under his breath and he kicks the guy on the ground. "Stop being a little fucker and get up. You're embarrassing me. Everyone's watching us." I turn around and see the crowd of people hovering over Black*Star and crowding Soul; I snicker. Serves them right for making me have to do this!

When I reach the glass framed doors, I pull one open and take a step inside. It smells of tobacco, gun powder and sweat. _What kind of police station is this?_, I say to myself and begin walking around. Surprisingly, I don't see any one.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" I ask, taking teeny tiny steps in hopes of not making any noise. "Anyone?" A corner appears out of no where—walking too fast, maybe?—and I race around it. My eyes widen. A man in his late 20's or 30's is standing over a dead policeman.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he yells at me and I cover my ears.

"I could ask you the same fucking question," I hiss, removing my hands and placing them by my sides.

"You're Maka Albarn, yes?"

"How do you know my name?" I ask and place my hands on my hips. "And who _are _you?"

"Who I am is not important right at the moment. You're coming with me either way, my dear," he chuckles. I swallow hard when he makes a swift notion with his hand, telling me to go to him.

"Like I'll ever fucking go anywhere with the likes of you!" I say, "and don't call me 'dear'."

"_Here lies another box for nature,_" the man begins singing and I wrinkle my nose in disapproval. "_Carbon ready; Black to eyes down here_." He dashes at me with a speed you wouldn't believe any human could possess, and strikes at me with a metal blade. "_Where death is at its job_."

The only sound you could hear was the clash of the knife against the hard cement, gently rolling back and forth until when beckoned to stop.

_You're coming with me, my dear._

**Err...I hope I didn't piss any of you guys off with my crappy cliff hanger. Eh hem.. please don't hit me! T_T**

**Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well...I decided it was best to update now, considering one of you punched me in the face, and the other downed me with a wrench. I've been super busy with Christmas and New Year, I'm so sorry. Here you go & a Happy New Year!**

I open my eyes and see nothing but darkness and miniature holes. Surely I wasn't in too much trouble. Okay, that was a _huge _lie. I know I am in pretty big anyway, the ass has carried me for a while now, probably a couple of minutes less than fifteen minutes. Hauling me in a potato sack, I believe. I have no rules against crying now; so I am most definitely not going to follow them—they're non existent anyway.

"WHAT DO WE HAVE 'ERE?" I hear some old guy say in a Scottish accent. Surprisingly, the dude who put me in this sack and was holding me mere seconds ago drops me on the hard, stone flooring. I grunt in response once my ass hits the keen ground. Thanks, buddy, now I'll have to explain to Soul why I keep rubbing it.

"Uh, she's here as requested, sir," he grumbles.

"It seems that you never failed me today, Giriko," he hisses, "but you are no charmer. Bring the woman 'ere." He moves his hand swiftly and the man newly dubbed 'Giriko' races over to him and drops me in his arms.

"Very nice work; you surprised me. You managed to do your mission," he snickers.

"I would like to remind you, sir, that I never once failed your orders. You just never think whatever I have done is good enough," the companion of the old man sneers with narrowed eyes.

"I don't understand how you ever got me working for you."

"Do not back talk me. Unless you want to drop dead, I would recommend shutting your pussy mouth," he growls. Giriko grits his teeth and turns on his feet to leave. The old man laughs like a madman and picks me up, bringing me to his eye level.

"Now lookie what we 'ave here! You could be worth hundreds if prepped up!"

I grunt and glare through the thin material, "Although, you're not getting any satisfaction from this, old man."

* * *

"You're acting like a complete imbecile, you know," Soul says, earning an eye roll and huff from the boy beside him.

Black*Star has been digging through a garbage can, apparently searching for his lost phone that he somehow managed to drop. Of course, Soul knows his friend isn't going to find it, better yet, at all; but Black*Star sure isn't convinced. The boy said he "isn't going to stop" until he spots the blackberry, which will eventually lead to a slow, painful death. Soul's sure of it.

"Come on, dude, get up."

The boy peered out of the metal bin and sent Soul a glare. "No."

"We need to get going soon," he begins and sighs, "You're not staying here alone, are you? If I'm correct, you have always been afraid of strangers. Especially old women." Black*Star crosses his arms. "Well, at least that's what I've heard."

"From who?"

"From...uh, _you_."

"Yeah, right. Like you'll ever get me believing something like that. Scared of old women. Pff."

"C'mon, don't act like your grandma doesn't give you any goosebumps," Soul points out and smirks when Black*Star grimaces.

The nineteen year old stands up and twirls around, and points an accusing finger at his friend. "You don't know the things she likes to do in her spare time with Grandpa. Anything that relates to her can give me goosebumps. I think you even have some on _your _arm from thinking about her, Soul."

"I haven't ever met the woman—and I thank God for that to this day—so I would never know what she does do. Therefore, your argument is invalid."

"Stop being such a buzz kill, and c'mere. Your god needs some help!"

Soul ponders a bit and raises an eyebrow, "Yeah? And when have you ever done anything for me when I asked for...a favour, let's say?"

"Think about millenniums multiplied by eons compounded by time wi—"

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE QUOTING ANYTHING, IDIOT! I'm serious." He sighs in disdain and annoyance; he surely isn't about to start another quarrel.

The freshly labeled idiot sits up from his earlier state to glance back at Soul. His lips purse in an utmost efficient way and his eyes dawdle around, clearly focusing hard on the other boy's eyes. Soul, obviously amused, grins smugly to himself and Black*Star groans in defeat by the other's dominance.

"Okay...well, there was that one time—no, no, no. Never mind. Uh? I'm sure there were times...different times...um and places...different places. Okay, fine! Not all men have the golden memory like you do!" He huffs a breath of air out.

"I rest my case, asshole."

"NAME CALLING IS OPTIONAL. NO NEED TO CHOOSE THE MORE DEMANDING ONE!"

"What the hell are you talking about?...You know what? Don't answer that."

Black*Star goes back to rummaging through the garbage and Soul slowly walks behind him, examining the pile of mess on the cold cement; plastic, dirt, empty containers, bones. He scrunches up his nose, but kneels on one knee and moans. Black*Star rolls his eyes and whacks his friend upside the head.

"You helpin'?" He earns a nod from the glaring boy beneath him.

Soul shakes the shivers away and raises his hand to stick it inside, but stops midway. "Uh, you got any gloves or something? I'm not touching this."

"No, suck it up or don't help at all."

"Jerk."

He places his hands on the ground and stands up, "You're not going to find it, so there's no point in what you're doing. We need t'be heading back now."

"Ya' know. Maka hasn't been around. Is she still with the police?" the nineteen year old questions and bends his neck back to look at Soul.

"You don't even know if she was with them anyway, why worry now? She's probably fine," Soul says.

"You never know, she could'a gotten kidnapped. Police stations aren't that safe, like they were back in the 60's."

"Shut your mouth, Black*Star. You're beginning to piss me off, and now I want to go see if she _is _doing okay. Bastard, and your brainwashing," he mumbles, eyes narrowed.

He turns around and starts walking the other direction.

"HEY! Who said anything about brainwashing!?" Black*Star shouts at Soul, but it does not catch his attention. "EH? LISTEN TO YOUR GOD!"

"Nah, I'm gonna' be—screw it, you know where I'll be. Just make sure the directions aren't wrong."

"...What directions?"

"Your mind can only store so much," the albino chuckles.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME STUPID?"

Soul chuckles again and covers his mouth with his hand to stifle the rest of them. "Well, I sure as hell ain't callin' you smart."

* * *

I walk around the garage-like room and sigh to myself. The lunatic that shoved me in here said he wasn't coming back for a little while. Was that an invitation to try to sneak out? He thought I wasn't capable? Or he still does? He's testing me. This is all some test by the hands of him and his fellow peers. But I know for a fact Soul will come; I'm not positive about Black*Star, but I am Soul. He said he wouldn't let anything happen to me, yet, here I am. I don't know what the guy who brought me here for is planning, though. Is it a cult where I'm one of their sacrifices? Okay, now that's ridiculous even for them. But I'm serious, these guys are fucking psychopaths. Soul better hurry up before I end up in a tantrum.

"There aren't any windows, either...shit."

A slam echoes through the un-decorated grey walls and I shift and turn around.

"P—papa?"

"No, I'm your father's doppelganger. No fucking shit I'm your father," he sneers. "You're happy to see me...right?"

* * *

Soul saunters along the side of the road, whistling, with his hands in his pockets. He pulls out a couple of quarters and stops in front of the cross walk. After pushing the button and many cars stop, he begins walking across the road; waving to them in thanks. When he reaches the front of the station, he goes directly to the phone booth opposite of it.

He inserts the right amount of money and opens the random phone book off to the side. He looks for the number for the building and then dials it.

"Hello?" No answer. He sighs and hangs up. Taking out a couple more coins, he puts them in the slot and dials again.

"Hello?" A shift movement is audible. "Ah! Excuse me?"

"Go away! We're busy!" End of call.

With a grumble, Soul leaves the booth and walks over to the steps of the station. When he finishes climbing and gets to the top, he brushes his hand through his hair and huffs nervously. He hesitantly grabs the metal handle and pulls it open with enough strength.

"Is anyone here?" he asks, shutting the door cautiously. Walking passed the main office desk, he glances around the room, fully aware something is going on.

"Maka? Are _you_ here?" Nothing. "I knew it," he says, narrowing his eyes. "There's gotta' be something wrong...and I'm scared to know what. She can kick most likely anyone's ass if they get in her way...damn...these people have t'be strong." He shakes his head from slight fear and gulps, taking another step forward. And another and another.

**_CRASH!_**

"_Fuck!_"

Accidentally, he tripped on an enormous potato, the size of the head on a teddy bear.

"Why are there potatoes scattered on the ground?" he questions, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. He drops the vegetable back on the floor and gets up; brushing off any excess dirt.

"OI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, BOY?"

The albino teen turns around and comes face to face with a large, muscular man in all black.

"Are...are you a guard or something?" He blinks and gulps simultaneously.

"_Body_guard," he corrects in a deep, deep, voice.

"Right..." He looks the man up and down, "I—I can see that."

"What are you doing here?" the man bellows.

"The same reason you are!" Soul sneers.

"To keep watch if any rescuers come in? Or to make sure no one harms the staff?"

Soul raises an eyebrow,_ This guy sure isn't very smart_, he thinks.

"Uh, the first one...? Except, maybe, switch the 'rescuers' with kidnappers. You see, I'm kind of a rescuer, myself."

"I see...go on then."

"R—right..."

He dashes across the room and into the elevator, quickly pushing the button that will take him to the second floor. All of a sudden he hears loud banging and shouts, and he smirks, alert about who it is. He runs and runs, and turns corner after corner—especially to get away from the huge Golem they call a man. Footsteps increase within minutes until the teen runs out of breath. He grips on to a door handle and—still out of breath—ever so carefully opens it and enters the room.

"H—"

"SHUT UP!"

Startled, Soul stands up straight. His eyes widen when he comes to terms with what he's seeing. Maka lay sprawled out naked on a plastic table that looked like it is for children, while a red-headed man lay on top of her...they were having—

"OH GOD," Soul turns around blushing madly and then fans himself to help ease the tension.*** **He swings himself around and dashes toward the man. "What the hell are you doing to her, you pig!?" he sneers, pushing the man off. He runs towards the chair in the corner where Maka's clothes lay and he tosses them to her.

"Here, Maks, get dressed." She sniffles a little and nods.

"Well, well, well...if it isn't my daughter's little boyfriend."

_Daughter? Then this must be Maka's father_, he thinks. "Why the hell are you doing this to her?" he demands, shoving a table on to its backside.

The man in front of him snickers until it turns into full blown laughter, "You're sure slow! I've been doing this for over a couple of years already. Where have you been? Or did you even know my daughter then?" His eyes expand and his pupils dilate, while his mouth forms a deadly grin. "She never mentioned any _boy _until recently. I've been expecting you."

"Yeah, well don't expect to see me when I'm dead!"

"Are you trying to tell me I'm going to Hell?" He claps his hands and growls, "Good job!"

_This man is clearly not sane!_

"J-just tell me why you were hurting Maka like that! Don't you think she's suffered enough emotional abuse from you? She's was crying while you were fucking her, you know! What does that tell you!?"

"Pain is pleasure," he replies, licking his lips in a predatory fashion.

"You're a fucking sick man, Mr. Albarn!"

"As are you, Soul Eater Evans."

"How the fuck do you know my name?" he sneers, clenching his fists.

"Oh, I don't know..." He wobbles—but still stands up. "Research."

Soul was getting irritated and confused, "You just said you never heard of me until recently! You haven't seen Maka 'til now!

"Are you sure about that, Soul?"

"I was there!"

"I was thinking it was a dream all along, but it seemed so vivid, you know... she's like a fantasy. I'm sure you could say the same, no?" he giggles.

Soul looks around the room and spots a mini gun on the shelf behind him. He races over to it, grabs it, and points the gun at Maka's father.

"Stay back or I'll shoot!"

"No you won't. You're saving that bullet for someone else."

"There's only one bullet?"

A nod was his response.

"...Well, you're the one I want to shoot."

"DO IT!" Soul turns around and is surprised to see Maka (fully clothed) on her knees, sobbing. "D-do," she begins, opening her mouth slowly with every letter, "it...or I will."

"You will?" Her father claps.

"Yes. I will, you sadistic son of a bitch!"

**please review as much as you can...i check my fanfiction daily because of PM's and stuff...so I will see them and it will make me update faster, knowing people want the update. Don't get me wrong...I know people read it because of the holy load of views...but reviews help me A LOT. ahaha**

***didn't that seem like he got a boner? lmao**

**thanks for reading. i love you guys.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sadly I don't get a lot of reviews on my chapters...*dramatic weep* And even though I usually write my chapters at the last minute, you guys still love them. So thank you for all your guys' support. :)**

** Person: This is my first fanfic, you see...and at the beginning I didn't quite understand how to create a story and stick to the basics, so I apologize for not realizing that sooner. Thank you for reading my story and I'm ever so glad you enjoy it! **

"Pass me the gun, Soul." She clenches her teeth in irritation. "Now."

"No!" He replies. "I won't let you go to prison!"

"JUST GIVE HER THE GUN," He cackles. "Why not? She might look hot shooting a gun."

The albino buries his face in his hands and rubs away the sweat from it in one swift motion. Wiping his chin vigorously, he droops his shoulders low and lifts the gun in his hand. "No."

Maka glances at him and fussily claws at her face, trying to rid of all the hurt which has built up inside of her petite body. She gives up trying to pursue Soul in to giving the gun to her, so she sighs a little and wipes the palms of her hands on her jeans trying to get rid of the sweat from all her nervousness.

The teenage boy beside her notices this and his head darts to the girl's father again and he speaks up.

"You...you asshole. You fucking rapist! What the hell are you thinking, she's your daughter! You have violated her so many times but you think you haven't done anything, am I right? You are one of the people who I can actually admit I loathe. Leave us the fuck alone!" he screams, succumbing to his hatred to the red headed male.

"Us? I never knew you thought of her like that. So kinky. You want a piece of this fine ass too?" He points to the teenage girl's behind and smacks it, earning a distasteful squeal from said girl. He squeezes the mound of flesh and grins after he sees how red the boy's face has become with pure rage. Soul didn't think he could ever feel such excruciating pain before in his life.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER!"

Tears sat in the corners of his eyes and he blinked some of them away. Not within a moment or any hesitation, he attacks the man at an almost inhuman speed, ready for anything that might come at him. But much to his dismay, Maka's father blocks off all of his attempts with his hands and arms. Soul flails his body uncontrollably, desperately trying to catch the man's head in his hands and fighting the urge to snap it.

"You don't actually think you can beat me with that kind of pussy work out. It takes two to fight. You're mere child's play to me. And with a gun in your hand." He laughs. "Strengthen those arms a bit," He pats the stiff muscles on Soul's arm, "and your legs could use a quick bit of exercising as well. Tsk, Tsk. Bad boy." He cackles and throws his arms behind his neck.

"YOU'RE A BAD BOY, SOUL EATER!" He continues cackling to himself and stops when he sees the boy back away from him and hears him press a switch on the gun, readying it for firing. His eyes widen slightly but then he remembers something.

"I told you! You're gonna' want to wait, oh yes; to save that bullet for someone who needs a good hit in the head," he snickers a little, covering his mouth to stifle his laughs. "Fufufu, I don't understand you kids!" The statement makes Soul narrow his eyes.

"What are you implying?" he asks, curiously.

"I'm _implying _something you'll find out sooner or later. For now, I'll keep you both guessing! Games are my kind of thing!" He smirks evilly.

"Games? This is all a _**game **_to you?" Maka grits between sobs.

"What are you hinting?" Soul questions. "I know there's something...something that could fuck _something _up in our lives!" His gaze alters over to Maka but turns back to her father with narrowed eyes. "Tell me!" By now, he was yelling like a wild animal set loose. But he doesn't care. Someone hurt the girl he learned to care so deeply for and he would not just walk away with no answers.

With a confused expression, the red head looks at the flushed faced boy in front of him, pondering what to respond with. This ticks a nerve in Soul, but he keeps calm because of the current situation. Certainly not a time stay impatient. "There are three steps."

Both teenager's eyes increase in size, "What steps?" They scream simultaneously.

"Step one..." The man grins and looks around the room like he is waiting for some company, "Punishment?"

"Are you second guessing yourself now, Mr. Albarn?" Soul smirks but it turns into a frown when the man mouths _'no'_ back to him with an extra grin, also showing his rotten teeth.

"I never go back on my word."

Hot water and steam blast out from the ceiling, removing everything see through in the room which makes the room white.

"Maka! Are you alright?" Soul yells. He trips over a desk chair and loses his balance when he slips on an object left on the floor.

"I'm fine...just a little startled! I'm so sorry!" she screams and cries at the same time, looking around the room for the boy hopelessly and not caring about bumping into anything.

_Why must this happen now, _she asks herself and clenches her eyes closed so no water or steam gets in them.

"You don't need to apologize for anything, okay? Just stay calm and I'll get you out of he—"

A small squeak catches Soul of guard, "Maka? Where are you?"

"Answer me!"

Not paying any attention to the yelling in the room, the nude man grumbles and stops moving when he's in front of his daughter. He lifts her chin up to meet his eyes, gently nudging her back into the table behind them. He laces their fingers together and crawls on top of her, waiting for her response.

"I never knew you would grow up to have such confidence, my daughter." His eyes filled with desire and want.

Maka struggles to push him off, using all her strength to lift him a couple of centimeters farther away from her, which would be just enough to hurl him away. Knowing that she isn't strong enough, she drops her arms by her sides and silently whimpers. This makes her father grin and chuckle simultaneously.

"You've finally reached the realization that you won't ever overpower me, now have you?" he brushes his thumb over the girl's palm tenderly, but she only whimpers more.

"Let me...ah! Let me go!" Her knees curl up toward her chest.

"MAKA!?" Soul yells, but it goes ignored by both of them.

Her father begins nibbling right below her chin and suckles on the skin, leaving a dark purple bruise behind. "That would be most unfitted of me, wouldn't it?" He snickers, amused by her reaction. He goes back to biting her neck feverishly, lapping up his left over trail of spit on her chin.

"Sto- ngh...stop!" she moans from the sensation the action leaves and immediately regrets it upon seeing her father's half lidded eyes, glazed by lust.

"You're beautiful," He says, wiping her bangs out of her eyes, and then moves his hands down to carress her torso, smoothly going up and down and all over her body. "The most erotic woman I've ever seen."

Maka gulps and quickly decides what she needs to do. She lifts her leg up at the right height and slams it into the red headed man's lower regions. He yelps and pulls back, cursing to himself about the pain that currently resides in his torso. She breathes eccentrically with her eyes widened. Her father curls into a ball and mewls in discontent.

"Do not—and I repeat, _do not_ touch me!" She yells with complete anger taking over her body. "I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?"

"I'm your father...and you're my daughter," he says, regaining his strength and he gets up. "My gorgeous, sexy daughter." His lips turn into a snarl, "And your mother was the same. Such flawless perfection." He grabs Maka's throat and tightens his grip on it.

"YOU CAUSED HER TO LEAVE! SHE LEFT BECAUSE OF YOU!" He cries, letting go of her throat and then grips on to his dripping red locks. "I HATE YOU! YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO THIS FAMILY! JUST YOU! YOU'RE THE WORST FUCKING THING THAT'S EVER HAPPENED TO ME!"

Maka gawks at her father in disbelief, ridden of any responses. She quickly falls down on to her knees, still completely shocked at her father's wording. "What makes it my fault?" she mumbles, holding on to all her tears as she chokes on her own saliva.

"What makes it _your _fault? What makes it _YOUR _fault? You're honestly expecting an answer to that?" His voice cracks almost unevenly and his hands rip out small wads of hair from his head one by one. "You don't—" His voice lowers and his soaking wet body begins walking backward.

"You can't understand! You won't! Your mother is the only one that understands!"

He walks into a book shelf and shakily holds on to the rims of the shelves for balance. "She's...she was the only one!" He bawls frantically and his voice nearly vibrates the room. Eyes filled with pain and cluelessness wander the room, searching for his daughters figure but to no avail, he doesn't see anything. He drops against the shelf and lets himself slide down 'til he reaches the floor.

"_She was...the only one_," he whispers and closes his eyes.

**IS HE DEAD? NO ONE KNOWS. DOOM DEE DUM DOW DOO. **

**Yeah I'm completely sober right now. I'll keep telling myself that.**

**AAAAAANYWAAAYS. I congratulate you all for finishing this chapter because I know it sucks. Yeah, yeah. Lower your damn rifles. just you wait and see, therell be more to this story by next chapter...i think**

**K, i'm gonna go now. Oh right! I have decided to ask you guys if I should write a lemon for this. dunno it will suck, thats for sure. If you want double updates, review, favourite and follow the dang story. don't forget to tell me what you think you fuckers! **

**yes i still love you**


	16. An update

THIS is not an update. I am only writing this now for you guys because I feel extremely guilty... I have not updated in almost 3 months, or has it been that long already? Hmph, I dunno. But I want you all to know the reason its taken me so long. I've been busy with tests after tests after tests and exams after exams- you get the point- in school. Since its getting closer to the end of the school year and semester, I have been studying for everything and working my hardest. I honestly, deep down, feel like shit because 3 months is forever in my book. And time has been flying by so fricking fast and I can not even believe how much has passed. I just wanted you all to know that I am still continuing this story, it ain't going no where except piled ontop of all my other documents. Now... I also noticed I lost at least 3 or 4 favorites and around 4 follows. Hey, hey, now. I know I'm taking a long time, but please do not unfollow this story or unfavorite it, bevause believe me... if i was planning on banishing this story from my life, this "update" would be about said planning. But it's not. So please don't and just wait as much as you can. I was sick also, so that has ruined some stuff, such as the days I decided to write. Thank God, I have a little bit written... but I just wanted to let you know that you will get an update within the month of May. I promise.

Thank you.

*UPDATE- Friday, May 31st, 2013: It seems as though there will be a delay. I will have chapter 17 up on June 1st.*

*UPDATE- Sunday, June 2nd, 2013: I, unfortunately, couldn't upload chapter 17 yesterday under certain circumstances, but I have most of the chapter written out and it should be up very soon. I am not going to keep promising dates because I feel like I am letting you down and lying when I do. So just know that I am still going to post it. If it is not up today, it shall be up sometime this week. I am truly, _truly_, sorry. I really am. Thank you.*_  
_


	17. Chapter 17

**... so, here's the chapter cause I promised over two times.**

***throws chapter in your face and runs away* READ, FOOLS.**

* * *

The fog-like steam disappears in thin air and Maka's vision clears. She watches her father's body fall limp and cringes as she hears him hit the floor. Her hands reach her mouth and she starts chewing on her nails. With sweaty palms, she places them on the damp ground and lifts herself up. Carefully, she stumbles on her feet toward the unconscious boy just a little way away from her.

"Soul, are you ... are you awake?" she hesitantly questions, wandering nearer to him. Once she reaches him, she bends down on her knees and shakes him lightly. Her eyebrows furrow, but a smile quickly curls its way on to her lips.

"You always have been incapable of keeping your composure when it comes to times like these."

She plops herself down beside him, cautious of hitting her head on the wall behind them. Her hands run through her muggy locks as she breathes a sigh of relief. Exhaustion is slowly starting to take over her, but she tries her best to not let it overpower her. Her eyelids flutter lightly before eventually shutting, her back slouching against the wall.

* * *

_**"**__Papa, look!" A little girl in a pink frilly dress with blonde pigtails says, grinning proudly. She points to her test, very smugly. "I got 20 out of 20 on my spelling test!"_

_"Oh, that's nice, hunny," her father smiles. "But Papa's got a lot of work to do... why don't you go show Mama?" He encourages his daughter by pushing her back gently towards the door._

_She nods and skips into the kitchen, where her mother is. Her mother turns around in surprise as her daughter wraps her arms around her leg. She smiles down at the blonde girl softly._

_"Hi, sweetie," she says._

_"Mama, I got 20 out of 20 on my spelling test today!" she dances in glee and spins around. Her dress flutters in the air as she twirls in happiness. She stops to catch her breath after a couple of minutes and adjusts her pigtails. They were falling out._

_"That's great, darling. Mama's busy cooking dinner, though. Why don't you go show your father?"_

_The little girl sighs, sniffling a bit. She runs to the counter and begins blowing her nose. Right away, she throws the tissue in the garbage and lets out a croaky, "I already have"._

_"Oh dear, you seem to be getting sick. Maybe you should stay home from school tomorrow. We wouldn't want all of your tiny classmates to get sick too, would we?" She pushes her daughter up the stairs very tenderly and opens her door. She tucks her in her bed and starts rubbing her face. The little blonde girl smiles as she closes her eyes, feeling a bit sleepy._

Her mother stayed by her side the entire night, laying beside her. Comforting her. Even if she never finished making dinner, and even though her husband complained about it, she just laid there; her daughter in her arms.

But in the morning, the little girl woke up to a stuffed animal in her arms. Her mother no where in sight.

_The little girl sighs as she untucks herself from her bed sheets. She jumps out of bed and quickly races to her door. She opens it and exits her room, but comes face to face to her Papa crying hysterically on the ground. _

_"Papa... Papa, what's wrong?" she asks, worriedly._

_"Shut up, please," he whispers, close to being inaudible._

_Tears begin to well in her eyes, "Why, Papa? What happened?"_

_"She's gone," he breathes out, head lowering._

_The blonde little girl felt like she was being hanged. Her air supply cut short as she went into shock. Her body felt paralyzed, but yet, she could still mumble only one word._

_"Mama."_

* * *

My eyes pop open suddenly as I feel hands shaking my shoulders. Blinking a few times, I try to clear my vision. Surprisingly, I had tears in them.

A figure in front of me screams at someone behind them and I see them lean closer to me. They shake me again, which was just enough to knock me back into my own two senses.

I hiss a few curse words and use my hands to push them away from me. "Stop! You're making me dizzy!" I snap.

I blink and shake my head, bewildered.

"...Wait, who are you?"

The mysterious person, who I recognize as female, gazes down at me, before saying, "I'm part of the F.B.I. Our station got a call from a boy close to your age. He said that he came back from the... _uh_ ... the dump and he heard screaming. We came as soon as we could."

My eyebrows furrow. Screaming? But no one else is here besides Soul, and I'm sure if it were him, I would have woken up.

Apparently I voice my thoughts, because the woman standing in front of me sighs deeply and rests a hand on my shoulder.

"It was you," she states, matter-of-factly. "I realize you must have been asleep, though, because you weren't awake when neither I, or Gavin," she points to the man behind her; who I assume was the person she was previously shouting at, "arrived here."

I furrow my eyebrows, "But why would I be screaming in my sleep?"

"We're assuming it's because you were having nightmares," Gavin pipes in, walking up to the lady cop and me.

Right, nightmares. That's logical.

But then it dawns on me.

"You," I begin, "said something about a boy my age calling the police station, didn't you?" Once I receive a nod from the lady cop, my eyes widen and I tap my fingers on the soggy floor.

I guess my reaction was amusing, because she chuckles at me.

"Do you think you know this boy?"

"I'm not sure," I shrug. "It could be anybody. What did he sound like?"

The lady cop raises an eyebrow at me in question, "I'm sorry, but how are you supposed to have a clue who he is just by me describing his voice?" She looks utterly confused.

"Well did you see him in person? You said he was here, right?"

"Well, yes. But we haven't seen him at all," Gavin says, frowning.

I sigh and stand up, brushing the dirt off my butt. Looking at both of the cops, I speak up, "Okay, I think I'll have a pretty good idea once you tell me what he sounds like then. I already think I know who you're talking about anyway."

"Alright. Well, I guess it was ... high pitched."

I raise an eyebrow, but listen on.

"And _really _loud," the lady cop adds, with her hand on her head, emphasising how loud he really is.

_Yep_, definitely who I thought it was.

"Black*Star," I mumble under my breath. "Okay, I'm positive I know who you're talking about. Do you have a clue where he might be?"

"Well since he wasn't here when we came, just like I said, no," the woman shakes her head and scowls. "We could trace the call for you, if you'd like," she suggests.

"No," I reply, "it's fine. I can just search for him. He's got to be around here somewhere." I laugh, "That guy wouldn't go too far anyway. He'd be too afraid."

Gavin and the lady cop smile at me and nod. I smile back, but realize something.

"I never did get your name," I say, pointing at the woman.

She waves her hand, grinning. "No need for names. Now, go find your friend."

I begin walking toward the door, but I turn around before exiting. I look at the spot where Soul was before I fell asleep.

"I almost forgot. Where did Soul go to?" I question in worry.

"The boy with the spiky, white hair, correct?" Gavin asks and I nod. "He got placed on a gurdle about a half hour ago. He seemed to be having an episode, so we quickly called the ambulance."

My body trembles as I let out a shaky breath. "Is he going to be okay?"

"We're not sure. The doctors at the hospital he got brought to suggest that he stay there for a few days."

"Which hospital is he staying at?" I demand.

"Miss-"

"I will ask again. _Which hospital is he staying at_?" I snarl, clenching my fists by my side.

The lady cop places a gentle hand on Gavin's shoulder, letting him know it was alright to tell me. I sigh in relief and stare at him, waiting for an answer.

"Hampton's one and only hospital, 'Sentara Careplus Hospital'."

"Thank you," I say, "but, did you just say Hampton? You know, Hampton as in Virginia's Hampton?"

"Yes."

"Holy shit." Their eyes widen. "Sorry, you just surprised me."

"It's quite alright," the lady cop assures me.

"Okay. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to find my idiot of a friend and then drag him to Sentara Carebear Hospital."

"Careplus," Gavin corrects me.

"Sure, whatever. Thanks again," I wave and run out the door.

* * *

I push open the doors of the building and slam them shut. My mind is going wild with thoughts of Soul.

I'll admit, I'm very afraid.

I can't lose anyone else. Especially someone I need.

I don't stop speed walking until I spot a head of blue hair, resting on a bench. I smile in relief, extremely giddy to have found Black*Star. Meaning I could see Soul faster.

"Black*Star!" I yell, jogging up to him.

His eyes pop open, obviously scared out of his wits. He scrambles off of the bench and stands up, looking very alert.

"I was never sleeping! I swear!"

When he realizes who I am, his eyes glint with happiness. "Maka! You're alright! You scared the hell out of me! I thought you were going to die!"

He races over to me and wraps his arms around my body, securing me in a tight, comforting hug. I mimic his actions and rest my nose in his neck.

_You're so stupid, Star._

I smile and he pulls back. But immediately, I become serious as I realize what he said earlier was rather suspicious. Well, sort of.

"Who did you think I was at first?" I ask skeptically, leaning in.

His eyes pop out of his skull, "_Uhhhhh..._"

"Nevermind. Forget it," I sigh. "We have bigger problems then to worry about yours."

He opens his mouth to retort something, but I slap my hand over it before he can blurt it out.

"Shut up and listen to me for a couple of minutes, Black*Star," I glare sourly.

He sighs, but nods.

"How do I put this simply?"

He glares, "Get on with it. Time's ticking."

I bite my bottom lip nervously, "Fine. Soul's in the hospital."

Black*Star's eyes widen and he chokes on his spit.

"What?"

* * *

Black*Star and I were waiting inside the waiting room of the hospital. Nothing was said as we sit there nervously, waiting for someone to show up and tell us how Soul is doing. I was playing with a lock of my hair while Black*Star was staring at the floor, staying silent.

Soon enough, a nurse walks into the waiting room and stands in front of us. We look up at her and she smiles, but quickly frowns. She sighs and closes her eyes. After a couple of seconds of more silence, she opens her mouth to speak.

"I regret to inform you that your friend, Soul, is currently in a coma," she begins, scowling. Black*Star and I gasp. "It seems to have been caused by a seizure," she finishes.

"Once your ready to visit him, come to the front desk."

Then the nurse walks away.

A shiver runs down my spine and my blood runs cold.

_A coma._

That was the reason he wouldn't wake earlier. Because he was already in a _coma._ I feel a sudden weight take over me and I slouch in my seat. My stomach churns in discontent and I suddenly feel sick.

How did I not see it before? Tears well in my eyes, but I swiftly wipe them away.

Unexpectedly, a voice brings me out of my thoughts. My head snaps up.

"He has epilepsy," Black*Star states, looking at his shoes.

"What?" I ask in disbelief.

"...He was diagnosed with it when he was 5," he gulped, holding back tears. "In Kindergarten, he had teachers and assistants supporting him. He told me he couldn't concentrate on a lot, so he needed help. Up until sixth grade, that's how it went. But one day, he walked up to one of the teachers and told them off. He said, "I can do it on my own", and from that day on, he did."

He smiles softly, looking into his hands. "He told me that was one of his proudest memories ever."

"W-why didn't you tell me this before?" I ask, my lip trembling.

"Because Soul told me to keep it a secret. Even from special people like you."

"Special people like me? What do you mean?" I question, eyes wide.

He laughs softly, "Do you seriously believe you aren't special to Soul? C'mon, don't you see the way he acts around you? It's pretty obvious, Maka."

"Well did he ever say that I am to you?" I ask, flushing redder by the second.

"Yes," Black*Star chuckles, "Many times. Sometimes I think he may have a crush on you."

I lower my eyes to the ground. "I don't know whether to frown because he's in the hospital in a coma, or to be happy knowing he may have a bit of a crush on me," I admit, eyebrows furrowing.

This makes Black*Star grin. "Do you like him, too?"

"I don't know," I lie. "Can... can we just focus on the one main reason that we're here? In a hospital. In Virginia." I cough awkwardly. "You're making me feel guilty because I'm happy, even though my friend's in a coma."

The blue haired boy holds back a snicker, and instead chooses to frown. "Okay."

"You surprise me, Star," I sigh. "The whole time we've been together, you haven't said a word about surpassing God or being a God."

"Because sometimes I forget to annoy people. Especially people like you," he laughs and ruffles my pigtails.

"No," I grunt. "Do you have a mirror? My hair's probably looking like a hairball."

"Just keep it down, Maks."

I look at Black*Star in confusion and he repeats what he said. "Keep it down. You look better with your hair down." He smiles at me and I slowly return it.

"Alright," I say bluntly.

I pull the elastics out of my hair and shake my head, letting my hair fall back into place. I comb my fingers through the strands of my hair and part it so it rests on both sides of my shoulders.

I look at Black*Star, waiting for a response. He just gives me a thumbs up.

I smile gently and stand up.

"Now, let's go find Soul."

* * *

**Yes, I am aware that the hospital in Hampton, Virginia is not Careplus. It is Careplex. But I wanted a different name than the actual thing! And yes. I am finally updating. Because this took so long, I made this chapter more interesting and suspenseful and LONGER for you all to enjoy. **

**I hope you like it enough to review. I love reviews. I mean, what author doesn't? Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
